Kamen Rider Ryuusei
by GammaTron
Summary: In the year 22XX, Geo Stellar is without both his parents and lives with his step-sister and her husband. One night changes it all. WarRock has appeared, a traitor of the FM-Ians who chase him for the Andromeda Key. To combat them, the two unite with the CosmicDriver to become Kamen Rider Ryuusei! Saa...Bring it.
1. Spectrum

**New Show: Kamen Rider Ryuusei!  
**

**Geo: It's the year 22XX. Now a days, life is ran by Electromagnetic Wave-powered devices.  
**

**Cygnus: Omega-Xis, you damn traitor! Did you really think you could escape us?  
**

**WarRock: It's WarRock Dragonoid now. You are the only one who can use the CosmicDriver, the power of the Space Kamen Riders, Kid.  
**

**Geo: To protect the family I still have, I'll take on anyone that threatens this planet! Henshin!  
**

**Kamen Rider Ryuusei!**

**Ryuusei: Saa...Bring it.  
**

* * *

_"WarRock, get it out of here!"_

_ "B-But, Bro, Sis, what if I mess up?!"_

_ "It's better than the alternative. Please, WarRock."_

_ "…O…Okay. Goodbye, Sis...Goodbye, Bro."_

_ "Nah. It's never 'Goodbye' with me. It will always be 'See you later.' See ya, Brother."_

_"See ya...Bro...Sis."  
_

_"Good luck, **WarRock**."  
_

* * *

A scarlet eye opened, revealing its draconic appearance. The figure began to stretch as he stood. He was a 7' 3" tall humanoid dragon, with supple, long limbs and a build that was toned and athletic, with powerful underlying muscles. He looked strong and imposing, but not overly muscled.

His body was the perfect picture of a healthy male. Not underweight or overweight, but with just the perfect amount of fat that, excepting the snout, wings, and horns, gave him the silhouette of a strong and attactive being in appearance for others like him.

His head was reptilian, yet seemed more akin to metal, with sharp teeth fit for a predator and strong ridges on the underside of the jaw. It was angular in design with the shout somewhat pointed like a pentagon in appearance. The back of his head ended with two angular spikes acting as horns with gold plating over them to resemble angular shooting stars with three points acting as the 'tail' on both. On his forehead was a curved horn akin to a crescent moon in shape with the longer half at the front while the shorter half was at the back.

His back supported a pair of strong, scaly dragon wings, covered in the same metal-like substance his head was made of. The muscles were held taut, as though ready to extend and take to the skies at any notice. The inside of the wings appeared to have been made of the night sky.

A long, flexible tail lashed behind him, made of the same material as the rest of his body appeared to be made of, with the tip of it ending a a tri-bladed gold part resembling the side-horns on his head. His legs appeared humanoid until the feet, where they ended in powerful, talon reptilian claws meant for gripping at the ground.

A closer inspection revealed that the material he was made of was shield-shaped scales. His dorsal scales were a deep, soft blue akin to the night sky and reflected the light well, while his underbelly was a rich silver/baby-blue color that seemed to glisten like the daytime sky. These metallic-colored scales were large and prominent on his back and the exterior of his limbs, taking on the shape of shooting stars instead of the shields, but, on his face, the interior of his limbs, and the front of his body, they were very small and fine, giving them a smooth and silken texture.

His torso sported the same shooting star symbol as on the sides of his head, but much larger and more detailed, strange, almost hieroglyphic, designs etched into it. Around his neck was a necklace in the shape of an orb clenched tightly in three orange claws covered in a four-tipped drill, orange with red swirls in coloring. But what was truly stunning about him was that the few spots that were not covered in scales seemed to leak a vivid neon-green electromagnetic radiation, almost like living flames. He finished stretching with a back stretch. He grunted a bit as he did until hearing a loud 'crack' and 'pop.'

"Ahhhh…! That's the ticket," the dragon smirked a bit while looking around, "Good morning, Asteroid Belt."

It was true. Currently, the Dragonoid stood upon a large asteroid, clustered within the massive Asteroid Belt of the Milky Way Galaxy. He gazed out towards the direction the sun was, his red eyes darkening and turning azure just as he was gazing at it. In truth, it had been something that had occurred during his 'evolution,' gaining the ability to alter the ability of his eyes with the only sign of their ability seen by the altering of their color. Currently, he was making them let him look directly at the sun without going blind while giving him a powerful sight.

"How long has it been since I've been here? A decade now?" the figure pondered to himself, seeing a 'trail' in space akin to his 'flames,' "My signal's still strong despite it. Either that, or it's gotten so weak that only my eyes can truly pick up on it."

"There you are, **Omega-Xis**!"

"Oh, dear," the Dragonoid blinked as he turned to see he was surrounded by multiple shaded figures.

"Omega-Xis, you damn traitor! Did you really think you could escape us?" one of the figures asked.

"Hand over the **Andromeda Key**!" another snapped.

"Andromeda Key? Oh, you mean my necklace?" Omega-Xis noted as he poked his necklace playfully, "Sorry, but I made a promise to keep this away from the brat."

"Omega-Xis, you were a proud warrior of the Planet FM, the best of the best even," one of the other figure noted, concern and betrayal in her voice, "Why? Why would you betray us? Betray _me_?"

"…Sometimes you just got to take the good with the bad," Omega-Xis replied, remorse in his tone, as he avoided looking at the figure, "And know this; Omega-Xis died the day the prisoners were taken away. I bare the name **WarRock Dragonoid** now."

"WarRock Dragonoid?" the first figure repeated, amusement in his tone, "You want to bear the original name of of the mightiest FM-Ian Dragon Knight?"

"But of course," WarRock smirked, "Oh, I do believe that I forgot to mention something…"

"What?" the second figure asked.

"**Clock Up**," WarRock stated before vanishing while they were all in mid-blink.

"What?!" the first figure exclaimed.

"He escaped! How the Tartarus did that happen?!" the second one snapped.

"Oh my Zeus we are so dead when we have to report," a fourth figure whimpered with a tremble, said being was the smallest of the thirteen yet had the deepest voice of them all.

"**Cancer**, shut it," the first figure snapped, "It seems that this 'evolution' that he mentions when we're around him gave him the power he needed to steal the Andromeda Key and let the only prisoner we had left to execute escape."

"So what do…"

"…We do now?" a dual-headed figure asked.

"Well, **Gemini**, it's simple; half of us return to **Planet FM** while the other rest head out to deal with 'WarRock Dragonoid' and obtain the Andromeda Key once more. If we do not return in three months, come after us," the first figure ordered.

"Yes, **General Cygnus**," the other eleven figures nodded.

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**Ryuusei - A warrior born of the Space Riders. What bonds does he form with the powers of the Riders?  
**

***the screen shattered into shooting stars. The camera followed them until stopping at Ryuusei, standing amongst space with swirls of Denpa spinning around him*  
**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and Jammers he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the screen when it cut to a face-shot***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames. He turned to Geo and gave a nod. It proceeded to cut to Geo's open CosmicDriver, the screen showing a shooting star on it. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The scene cut to a construction yard where faint ghosts of Black, Black RX, Beast, Shadow Moon, Wizard, Fourze, Meteor, IXA, Super-1, and Kiva appeared and disappeared in various area of it***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***It cut to the nine Riders in their ghostly forms charging at the screen. It cut to a headshot WarRock, narrowing his eyes, before turning to the side of the screen and doing a glimpsing cut of Ryuusei in the first scene, now upside-down with the Denpa dispersing around him***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***It cut to Ryuusei turning around as the camera zoomed out to reveal he was surrounded by multiple Jammers. It cut to him slashing a card through his Driver and his left arm turned into a Cannon that he quickly fired***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to Ryuusei, standing in the center of Vista Point at night, the ten other Riders having their backs to him in a circle formation, before cutting to a semi-head shot of Geo tilting his head up with the screen cutting to his POV of Roll and Saito***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***Geo standing before a mirror, seeing WarRock in the reflection. The mirror shattered when the camera focused on it before moving up to reveal Geo had been replaced with Ryuusei***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***It cut to a grassy field with Geo and the ten Riders standing in it, staring up at it with back facing the camera, before cutting to Thirteen shadowed figures, Cygnus being the only one revealed amongst them*  
**

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a series of shots of Ryuusei fighting the Jammers with explosions occurring around the area. The screen shattered as Geo drove through it on the Machine Ryuuseier. The camera followed him until it turned up the night sky, the title appearing on it, the title being displayed on an outline of Ryuusei's symbol with a vortex of Denpa within it***

***MUSIC END***

**Frequency 1: Spectrum: The Traitor; Henshin Ryuusei.  
**

* * *

A young teen stirred from his slumber. He was roughly the age of fifteen and stood at a height of 5' 2" with a slim build, just above average in terms of it, actually. His skin was slightly pale in terms of complexion, possibly from not being out enough. His ears twitched from the sound of movement before poking something. A yelp erupted before a splash followed. He sat up in his bed, the star-themed sheets falling off the upper half of his body. He proceeded to turn to look at a figure with a bucket formerly filled with water on their head.

"**Saito**-san, again with the water bucket?"

"Well duh! Honestly, **Geo**, it's my way of waking you up if you oversleep and you were about a minute from being oversleeping," the figure's voice echoed with the bucket still on his head.

"Didn't **Roll**-Neechan tell you to stop that?"

"…Maybe…"

Geo rolled his eyes as Saito removed the bucket. Saito was a young adult, around 20. His messy cobalt hair was currently flattened onto his skull due to the water he was soaked in while his emerald eyes just showed a mixture of amusement at his own prank, annoyance at his own prank, and fear of Geo's mother and sister being brought up. His body stood around 6' 1" in height while his body showed that he was quite toned yet not quite toned, almost akin to the perfect athletic build. His attire consisted of just a black shirt with the sleeves torn off and a pair of jeans.

As Saito was currently shaking the water off him like a dog, Geo walked down the stairs his two-leveled room had into the bathroom that the room included. He went to the mirror and combed his spiky chocolate-brown hair until it seemed to naturally spike in the back. He proceeded to quickly brush his teeth after flossing them and before mouthwash before walking out to grab attire for the day.

"There are small towels in the bathroom, Saito-san," Geo informed before the young adult zipped into Geo's bathroom in a blur, causing Geo to spin around comically for a few seconds before falling into a swivel chair, "…Why do I keep forgetting that he's that quick? Why?"

He managed to reorient himself after a few moments and got over to his closet that was set up below the level his bed was on. He looked through them before settling on a red jacket with the long sleeves ending in gold ring cuffs, a blue t-shirt with shooting star on it, and a pair of jean shorts with multiple pockets. In fact, everything had more than one pocket on them in Geo's closet. Saito once said that Geo was a Time Lord and Roll bopped him on the head for it with a ladle. He was able to put the clothes on a minute before Saito walked out with a hairdryer.

"…I'm not even going to ask," Geo facepalmed.

"Ask what?" Saito pondered.

"Nothing," Geo rolled his eyes as they proceeded to head downstairs, a small quiet following.

"…How long?"

"A decade now," Geo replied.

It had been ten years that day. Ten years of losing his parents. The satellite they were on had exploded and only a bit of the space structure had survived, landing in the ocean near Echo Ridge. A mass-funeral was held for the lost members of the satellite known as 'PEACE.' The only two not to attend was the family of one of the men there; their adopted daughter and their blood-related son. They were allowed to stay in their family home with an friend of their parents, **Aaron Boreal**, acting as their legal guardian due to a will they had made. Mr. Boreal let the two live alone while he had a house a few houses down the street, so he would do daily check-ups for the first four years before Roll assured him he could shorten the trips to monthly visits.

As the two finished walking downstairs, Geo glanced at the kitchen where a young woman was humming a gentle tune. She was a beautiful, young woman around Saito's age and was 5' 8" in height. Her body was filled in amazingly in terms of bust, hips, and waist, even with her stomach swollen, and her complexion was a flawless ivory in color. She wore a pink sundress with the front extended to support her pregnant belly with her long, flowing, golden locks of hair tied into a ponytail by a green bow. Over her sundress was a white apron with a heart on the top half, the heart being stretched by her impressive bust. She glanced over at Saito and Geo with her jade eyes shining a little in the sunlight from a window nearby, the light adding on to the beauty she had.

"Geo-chan, Saito-kun didn't hit you with the water bucket, did he?" she asked.

"No, Roll-Neechan," Geo replied, "He did it to himself this time since I poked him in the stomach to catch him off-guard."

"Hmph!" Saito snorted before flinching at the pout Roll sported.

"Saito-kun, I told you to not do that to Geo-chan," Roll fumed.

"G…Gomen," Saito bowed.

Geo rolled his eyes. He was kinda glad Roll had decided to stay home despite being married to Saito. The two had been friends for as long as he could remember and married about two years ago. Why she married an idiot, he had still yet to figure out. Still, he was glad that the two were living with them.

Roll had actually been a surprise adoption by his father a few months after he turned three. He didn't know the details, even now he didn't, but he could remember that for three months before that, his mother had been devastated by something after she and his father went to the hospital for something. She was nine when she came and was almost instant in cuddling him and saying how adorable he was the moment she laid her eyes on him and that scored her points with his mom. She walked over to the two after turning off the stove.

"How are you feeling this morning, Geo-chan?" Roll asked, gently bending down slightly to hug her step-sibling.

"I'm fine today, Roll-Neechan," Geo replied, lightly hugging her to not cause any discomfort.

"Yeah, that's because he made my prank backfire," Saito childishly pouted, causing Roll to giggle a little and peck his cheek.

"Aw, my husband is so cute when he acts all pouty when Geo-chan outsmarts him," Roll teased, causing Saito to blush a bit.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be sick," Geo stuck a tongue out.

"Spoilsport," Saito frowned before adopting a sly smirk, "But you know, I have heard that this girl thinks you're ready to go to school again…"

"You wouldn't," Geo paled.

"I have a Transer and I ain't afraid to use it," Saito held up his left arm, showing the emerald-green device strapped to it.

"Honey, you should do that," Roll frowned, her hands on her hips.

"…Yes, dear," Saito slumped before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Geo rolled his eyes before walking over to the door.

He opened it and paled significantly before slamming it shut in a blur and jumped behind the 'island' in the kitchen and tried to make himself seem invisible. Roll and Saito looked at each other before Saito walked over to it. He opened it to reveal three figures, all Geo's age or a year younger/older than him.

The only one his age was the girl. She stood at 4' 11" in height with her hip-length platinum blond hair done up into spiraling ponytails on the sides near the back of her head. Saito dubbed the style 'Drilling Torpedoes' because of how her hairstyle seemed to resemble a pair of torpedoes made of platinum blond-colored drills. She wore a formal white button shirt under a formal blue jacket and skirt that ended at her knees with a red tie on her neck. She had a figure most girls would kill for with slender hips, a perky rear, and moderate D-Cups. Still, for him, his wife's large H-Cups were the only things he enjoyed on her physical beauty, somewhat equal to how he loved her inner beauty, even when they were perky B-Cups before her pregnancy caused them to swell up. The flawless skin on her face sported an annoyed frown and it didn't help her green eyes were narrowed a bit.

The second figure was the tallest at 8' 9" and somewhat dark skin, possibly from being out too much. He wore a brown football jacket with a yellow shirt under it, sporting a picture of a bull's head on a plate and a spoon and fork crossing behind that, and a pair of brown track jeans. His black hair stuck out of his strange orange headband-like item with a pair of orange bangs on the item that went over his ears. His body was just screaming 'Football Quarterback' in terms of muscular appearance. His onyx eyes sported a mix of annoyance…and hunger.

The last of them was short, very short. At roughly 3' 11" for height, he was actually the shortest teenager there. His large well-groomed, spiked, brown hair was on his noggin with a pair of green wire glasses on his face, adjusting them with the palm on his hand. He wore a white business shirt, baggy green shorts, and an orange tie while his left hand carried a green iPad-like device. He was more focused on it that what was happening there at the moment. Saito could see a bit and noticed it was a schedule and it had '7:21 AM: Saito Hikari-Stellar answers Door. And 7:22 AM: Luna explains why they are there.'

"May I help you?" Saito pondered.

"Yes, does a Mr. Geo Stellar reside here? We're classmates of his," the girl explained.

"He does," Saito replied, "But he done skedaddled out of here once he slammed the door on your faces."

"Did you see which way he went?" she asked.

"He went that-a-way," Saito replied as he pointed to the east.

"After him, boys," the girl ordered.

"Yes, Ms. **Prez**!" both saluted before running off.

"Prez?"

"It's short for 'Class President.' When he returns here, can you tell Geo that a Ms. **Luna Platz** of the Ninth Grade Class at Shooting Star High School is looking for him?" the girl asked.

"Sure thing," Saito nodded before the girl ran off after the two boys while he closed the door, "Torpedo Drills has left the building."

"…" Geo poked his head up from behind the 'island.'

"So who was that girl? Had a nice figure, but seemed a bit…offish," Saito noted, "Though to me, all girls except for Roll-Hime are a bit coo-coo."

Roll and Geo rolled their eyes at that one. Saito had met the girl multiple times and he kept on forgetting her. He could name any male he ever met and what they were doing the first time they met, but he could never remember the name of girls even if his life depended on it.

"She's Luna Platz, Saito-san," Geo explained, "Been trying, and failing mind you, in getting me to go to school for the last ten years?" Saito just blink in confusion, "The one you always trick into leaving when I'm hiding from her?" Saito remained confused, "**Bud Bison** and **Zack Temple**'s friend that they follow around."

"Oh, that Luna!" Saito recognized, "Boy is she offish!"

The step-siblings looked at each other, the older in amusement and the younger in exasperation.

* * *

Geo slowly poked his head out from behind a building, looking around for anyone dangerous in his opinion. It was a Saturday, so he knew he'd only have a half-day before those three would show up to 'convince' him to go to school on Monday. He looked at a paper and noted the items on it. He had to do this quickly and not get…

"You there! Wait!"

"Son of a…" Geo muttered as Luna, Zack, and Bud approached.

"You're the one, aren't you?" Luna frowned, "The boy who never comes to school. I am Luna Platz of Echo High, Class 5-A, which makes me your Class President!"

_'Crap! Crap! Crap!'_ Geo thought vehemently as Luna introduced Bus Bison and Zack Temple.

"Oi, teme!" Bud growled, "Don't just stand there! Say something!"

"The Prez is waiting for a response!"

"Uh…Why are you here, exactly?" Geo asked.

"Nothing, really. But it's my job as Class President to see that all of my classmates attend school!" Luna declared.

"Uh, what?" Geo tensed.

"I hate it when things are not perfect, so having one person missing is unforgiveable!" Luna declared.

"…She has OCD, doesn't she?" Geo asked Zack, causing all three to facefault, "Sorry, but I've got nothing to do with you."

"Oi! You can't just say that to the Prez!-!" Bud snapped as he got up and charged.

Geo smirked. He ducked low and punched Bud in the groin. The largest of the trio froze up and collapsed, holding his injured manhood.

"Bud!" Zack gasped, "Hey! Let's get something clear! The Prez is telling you to go to school! Don't look down on us because you're taller!"

"Taller? Tch. Man, the tallest guy here was the Ox here," Geo replied, thumbing at the still-groaning Bud.

"Bud! Zack! That's enough!" Luna ordered, "In any case, **Geo Stellar**, I expect to see you at school Monday."

"Yeah, you can forget it," Geo snorted as he ran off.

"Ohh…That Geo Stellar…" Luna growled before sighing, "If only we had some way to open him up…Hmm…Today's lesson was on BrotherBands, so…" she adopted a sly smirk, "Yes…That may come in handy…Zack! Help me with Bud to get him to a bench area."

* * *

"I'm back," Geo sighed as he walked into the house, carrying the grocery bags.

"Welcome home," Roll greeted, hugging him before taking the bags, "Thank you for doing this, Geo-chan."

"It's always great to help," Geo nodded before his Transer went off, "Mail?"

"I wonder who it is," Roll noted as Geo opened his Transer up.

"…Ugh. It's from the 'Prez,'" Geo frowned.

"Had a run-in with her today?" Roll asked.

"Yeah," Geo nodded, "Her minion, Bud, tried to tackle me, but I followed what you taught me and took him down as fast as possible."

"…Nutcracker?"

"Nutcracker."

"That's my little brother," Roll giggled as she looked at the E-Mail, "'Hi, Geo! It's your Class President, Luna Platz. I didn't like your attitude, but I can forgive you, if you come to school!' Honestly, she is crazy."

"Agreed," Geo nodded.

"It says you have BrotherBand Homework today," Roll noted.

"It comes with the latest BrotherBand Program that they're using in class," Geo noted, "Heh. Guess I was smart to already buy the higher version a month before."

"There's more. 'Oh, and one more thing…COME TO SCHOOL!'" Roll couldn't help but giggle at that as Geo sighed and shook his head.

"I'm back!" Saito called as he walked in, slumped.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Roll asked.

"I still can't think of a gimmick for my shop!" Saito replied with an exaggerated sigh.

"Maybe you'll get an idea at Vista Point," Geo offered.

"Vista Point?"

"It's my weekly trip up there to watch the stars," Geo replied.

"Hmm…Maybe I'll find inspiration there, then," Saito noted, "But I'll need a woman's touch to my opinions."

"You flatterer," Roll giggled.

"A family outing it is, then," Geo nodded with a smile.

"And what's a family outing without something special?" Saito smirked before pulling out a pair of green-tinted sunglasses, "It took a bit, but that guy who was your guardian for the first seven years you two were with him finally found them."

"These are…" Geo gasped as Saito handed them to him.

"The **Visualizers** that your dad made," Saito nodded with a small smile, "I went by his office at AMAKEN to pick them up. He wanted to be the one to deliver them, but there was a bit of paperwork he had to do that day."

Geo shivered. He remembered when he was four and walked in when his mom was doing paperwork for something. He swore that the two stacks she had in the 'IN' pile were duplicating like rabbits.

"…I'll go see him later and thank him for finding them," Geo nodded.

"Now that's my little buddy!" Saito grinned as he ruffled Geo's hair.

"Ah! Not the hair! Not the hair!" Geo yelped as he ran behind his older sister and earning laughs from Saito and Roll before Roll gasped.

"One of them just kicked!" Roll exclaimed, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Really?" Geo blinked as he and Saito placed a hand each gently on her stomach before both felt the kick.

"Heh. Seems they can't wait to come out to see Vista Point," Saito noted, "Or, a much better sight, the face of their mother."

"…You are so lucky I'm pregnant, Saito-kun," Roll stated, causing Geo and Saito to blush.

* * *

"I still say you should be a professional in inventing," Geo stated as he stepped out of the car, "I mean, you made this car from Electromagnetic Waves."

"Me? Nah, I'm just a hobbyist when it comes to inventions," Saito shrugged as he helped Roll out of the car, "My main profession is café work. Like how martial arts are Roll-chan's hobby while her profession is medical practice. Thank again, Rev."

=No problem, Saito= the headlights of the car lit up with each word before the car vanished into a light blue device on Saito's left arm with a lid on the top and a symbol for a Pegasus on it in gold.

"I still say you should mass-produce it instead of just getting it patented," Geo noted.

"True. But then it'd be a job, not a hobby," Saito frowned, "Plus, it'd get too crowded in my **Transer** if that happened."

The stars were beginning to twinkle as the family of three walked up the stairs to a large platform with a train situated nearby, a few telescopes to look out in the distance installed into the railings, and a few beds of grass for those who liked to lie on their backs to watch the stars.

"Oh, wow, Cassiopeia sure is bright tonight," Geo awed, _'I wonder if Kaa-chan and Tou-san are seeing this view…I miss them so much...Tou-san...Kaa-chan...'_

"So what does the sky look like?" Saito pondered, "Through your present, I mean."

"Well…" Geo put them on and looked at the sky, "It's amazing. It's got some sort of special lens. I can see the Electromagnetic Waves! Roll-Neechan, look."

"Oh, I'm not sure if that's…" Roll began before Geo held the Visualizers up to her eyes, "…Oh my! This _is_ amazing…Thank you, Geo-chan."

Geo nodded. Saito looked up at the stars, admitting that they were quite beautiful to observe. Geo blinked as he noticed a few different EM-Waves in the sky, all in shades of violet, were chasing a blue EM-Wave.

"What's this?" Geo blinked.

"What's wrong?" Roll pondered as Geo saw the blue EM Wave turn and strike the other waves, spreading them out.

"It kinda looks like they're fighting," Geo noted.

"What's fighting?" Saito asked before the blue EM Wave seemed to start falling.

"One's heading this way!" Geo yelped before he began to push the two older members of the three away.

"What are you doing?" Saito blinked, "Normally, I'm the crazy one in the pranking."

A loud explosion went off as the spot they were at before was engulfed in a pillar of smoke and dust.

"…Oh second thought…" Saito slowly looked at Geo with Roll, "…Remind me that when you say to move, you mean it and bring up this night."

"Ah…Ite…" the smoke slowly cleared, revealing WarRock, clutching his side as he grit his fangs in pain, "Son of a Medusa…"

"It's a dragon!-!-!" Saito screamed.

"You can see it?" Geo blinked as he removed his Visualizers, "Oh! It's real!"

"_It_ has a name, you know!" WarRock pointed out.

"Oh my, I'm sorry about them. My name is Roll Hikari-Stellar," Roll bowed.

"My name is WarRock Dragonoid from Planet FM," the dragon replied before tensing up, "Aw shit."

"Eh?" the trio blinked before multiple figures landed around them.

The figures were all the same in appearance. They were a few feet taller than Saito and somewhat muscular. They wore black jumpsuits with tainted-brown/green armor over it, spikes lining the backs, shoulders, lower arms, and boots. Their heads seemed humanoid in appearance, but they were completely covered in the same armor with jagged fangs made from the same material on the fronts. Their red eyes narrowed as his lower arms and hands twitched before turning into swords and blasters.

"Wh-What are these things?!" Saito gasped.

"**Jammers**," WarRock replied as the Jammers charged at him, making him begin defending himself, "Tch. Pains from Hades himself! You are all that!"

He flipped a Jammer over his shoulder and into another. He grunted as he caught a blade with his left claws before managing to force the Jammer to stab another, sending a small spray of sparks from the impact.

"Eek!" Roll yelped as the Jammers began to target them as well.

"Hold on. They're made of EM Waves, so that means," Geo quickly turned to Saito.

"Right," Saito nodded as he slashed a card through his Transer, "Let's hope this **BattleCard** works on these things just as good as they can on **Viruses**."

The Jammers trying to grab them were sent back as small sparks came off their bodies from a cannon-like device that appeared before the trio.

"Ha-ha!" Saito cheered.

"Ah mou…We really need to get more Transers…" Roll muttered before yelping as two Jammers picked her up, "Ah! Let me go!"

"Roll-(Nee)Chan!" Saito and Geo gasped as two Jammers were about to strike them.

"Oi! Catch!" WarRock snapped.

"Huh?" Geo blinked before the Jammers were struck by WarRock.

Geo barely caught something that was thrown at him from WarRock's tail. It was a Transer, much like the one on his arm, but bulkier. It was in the same colors as WarRock with the lid being the color of his radiation along with a slot in the middle of the lid. He quickly slid it onto his arm before looking at the other item he caught, being a necklace with the pendant resembling one of the side horns on WarRock's head.

"Grawr!" WarRock roared as he slashed one of the strange beings while holding Roll in his free arm, "Get away from here, you Jammers!"

"J-Jammers?!" Roll gulped as WarRock got her over to Saito and ran back to fight.

"You got it on. Good!" WarRock exclaimed as he kicked another Jammer.

"What now?"

"Now say 'Henshin' and put the **Reader Necklace** on it!" WarRock called out as he performed a roundhouse and tripped another Jammer with his tail.

"H-Henshin?" Geo blinked as he put the necklace onto the top of the Transer-like device.

**=DENPA HENKAN: R-R-R-R-RYUUSEI!= (A/N: When you get to the Ryuusei part, think of it as how a Disk Jockey will mess with the disk and make a word repeat itself a few times)**

A space-themed techno pop melody went off from the device. WarRock glowed before turning into the radiation flames his body was made of beneath his scales and engulfed Geo. The flames dispersed and revealed a new form. His whole body was covered by a dark-blue suit, which changed into white slightly beginning at his chest and finally changing into light blue (about the same color as his armor) all the way up to his neck. Both of his legs had blue metal boots on with some whites on some of the parts that reached up to his knees. He was wearing a helmet that had a pair of red 'bug eyes' with ear guards that had spikes going to the back of his head and close to his chin and a metal mouth-guard. The top of his helmet had a star-shaped symbol on the top of it. Both his arms were covered with the dark blue suit, until they reached about the wrists, where they had cobalt gloves with a gold shooting star symbol on them. The device rested on his arm.

"Wh…What is this?!" the figure gasped in Geo's voice, slightly distorted to be deeper and echoed slightly, as he put his hands on his new mask/helmet.

_"Kid. We're now a being known as Ryuusei,"_ WarRock informed, the eyes on his mask/helmet's 'bug eyes' flashing with each word said.

"Ryuusei no Rockman?!"

_"What the Hades?! Where'd you come up with that?!"_ WarRock demanded, _"Ugh! Look, Kid, just go fight those Jammers. You've got the power to do so now."_

"How do I do that?!"

_"Just do it! Punch, kick, whatever!" _WarRock replied, _"I'll lend a-er-word if you get into trouble along the way."_

"Are you nuts?!" Ryuusei exclaimed before dodging a swipe of a Jammer, whose left hand/lower arm turned into an energy sword covered in data bugs, "Whoa!"

Ryuusei yelped as he dodged more attacks. He had to admit that he never expected to be able to do this. Sure, he had a few years of karate under his belt thanks to Saito, but he was never this fast before. He quickly punched a Jammer and sparks were sent off the impact as the Jammer was sent through a bench and a few more Jammers. Ryuusei gawked under his mask, knowing he was not that strong.

_"Kid, there's more here. You may want to Rider Change,"_ WarRock advised.

"**Rider Change**?"

_"The left pocket,"_ WarRock pointed out.

Ryuusei looked at his waist, seeing a belt with two pockets. He opened up the left pocket and pulled out a card depicting a grasshopper before a sun. The Transer-like device opened to reveal a slot. Ryuusei ducked a swipe from a Jammer and slid the card into place. The screen showed what seemed to be a squiggle and a dot on the left end of the squiggle.

**=R-R-R-R-RIDER CH-CH-CH-CHANGE: B-B-B-BLACK=**

A tune akin to 'Let the Sun Shine' went off from the device before his armor transformed. The armor appeared to be based upon a black grasshopper. It was primarily black with yellow-red-yellow bands around the neck, wrists, and ankles. It had red 'Bug Eyes' while its belt sported a red stone orb in the center.

"**Kamen Rider!** **Black!**" the transformed Ryuusei declared as he posed.

The Jammers growled as they aimed their blasters at him. They barely twitched when half the group was vaporized by a black sunbeam-shaped attack that fired from Black's belt.

**"Kingstone Flash!"** Black declared before taking out another card and slashed it, depicting a grasshopper before a moon.

**=R-R-R-R-RIDER CH-CH-CH-CHANGE: S-S-S-SHADOW MOON=**

A tune akin to the Moonlight Sonata went off as Black's armor changed into a more robotic, black and silver, grasshopper-themed armor. The top of the feet had spikes resembling grasshopper feelers while the helmet had green 'bug eyes' and a 'bug mouth' face guard. The belt was a silver rectangle with a green orb in it. It flashed before a scarlet saber with a gold guard and hilt form.

"**Satan Sword!**" Shadow Moon declared before rushing at the remaining Jammers, "**Shadow Slash!**"

He rushed by them as he swung. He stopped and wiped his blade before the Jammers collapsed, exploding. Shadow Moon gave a dark chuckle as he turned towards Roll and Saito. His armor shattered, revealing Ryuusei before green flames engulfed him and dispelled, revealing Geo and WarRock, the FM-Ian catching the teenager.

"Not bad, Kid. Not bad at all," WarRock whispered before grunting and his tail pressed itself against a deep wound on his body.

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Ryuusei:**

**WarRock: There should be FM-Ian Life Forms on Earth other than me, planning to destroy it.  
**

**Saito: My café idea! Kamen Rider Space Café!  
**

**Roll: So there's more to Ryuusei than turning into other Riders?  
**

**Luna: Don't complain.  
**

**Roll: Eek!  
**

**WarRock: The subordinate to the FM-Ian Generals; A Viralz.  
**

**Geo: Henshin.  
**

**Ryuusei: Saa...Bring it.  
**

**Frequency 2: Hertz: Mad Train; Swift Fox.  
**

**Wave Battle, Ride On!**

* * *

**Me: Was this bad? Good? Please review and tell me what you thought of it!  
**


	2. Hertz

**Kamen Rider Ryuusei!  
**

* * *

**Previously on 'Kamen Rider Ryuusei:'**

**?-?-?: Hand over the Andromeda Key!  
**

**WarRock: Sorry, but I made a promise to keep this away from the brat.  
**

**Saito: ...How long?  
**

**Geo: A decade now.  
**

**Luna: You're the one, aren't you?  
**

**Geo: Maybe you'll get an idea at Vista Point.  
**

**WarRock: Oi! Catch!  
**

**Geo: H-Henshin?  
**

******=DENPA HENKAN: R-R-R-R-RYUUSEI!=**

**_"Satan Sword!" Shadow Moon declared before rushing at the remaining Jammers, "Shadow Slash!"_**

**_He rushed by them as he swung. He stopped and wiped his blade before the Jammers collapsed, exploding. Shadow Moon gave a dark chuckle as he turned towards Roll and Saito. His armor shattered, revealing Ryuusei before green flames engulfed him and dispelled, revealing Geo and WarRock, the FM-Ian catching the teenager._**

* * *

"Okay, this way," Roll whispered as the two carried the tired teenager into Geo's bedroom.

"Mou…I can't believe we avoided the Satella Police before they got there…" Saito gulped, "We're aiding a criminal…"

"Be quiet, you," WarRock frowned, "And so what? I'm not one on this planet, just of Planet FM."

"You still haven't told us what the heck that was about," Saito noted as the two put Geo on the bed before WarRock, "You feeling a bit better yet, kiddo?"

"Somewhat," Geo replied as he looked at the device on his arm, "WarRock, what is this Transer? I've never seen anything like it before."

"That is the **CosmicDriver**," WarRock informed, "It's what my two friends and I worked on together."

"CosmicDriver?" Geo repeated, looking over at the FM-Ian looking over at the skylight.

"Yeah. It's how you and I were able to combine into Ryuusei," WarRock replied as he got up and walked over, "Me, Sis, and Bro worked on this in secret for ten years."

"And those two forms I turned into? Black and Shadow Moon?"

"They're Space-related **Kamen Riders**," WarRock replied as he looked over at the nearby telescope.

"Kamen Riders?"

"Bro always loved talking about the **Legendary Kamen Riders**," WarRock noted, "But Sis, now Sis, she especially loved those that were related to Space in a way."

"Like the sun and moon?" Roll pointed out.

"Yep. Bro and Sis used the legends as a base for the CosmicDriver, managing to tap into a grid of power we never knew of," WarRock continued, "When we tested it, Bro ended up passing out for two hours after he dropped the change. My guess was because our **Denpa** was different. You're not suffering anything except being a bit tired because it was your first time," WarRock noted, "But that's because of our Denpa Wavelengths being compatible. Which reminds me…Why did you say '**Ryuusei no Rockman**?' You are a Kamen Rider! Not a Super Hero!"

"…There's a difference?" Saito joked before Roll slapped the back of his head.

"Gomen, WarRock-chan," Roll apologized.

"Maa, maa. It's like seeing my previous relationship or the relationship my two friends had," WarRock chuckled before clearing his throat, "Anyways! Geo, a Kamen Rider may seem like a Super Hero, but they're meant to avoid the public eye as much as they can. They're heroes who need only to know that they rescued a life as a thank you. So, we're going to be busy, busy, busy."

"What?" Geo blinked.

"You have a _lot_ of Space-related Kamen Riders, including Ryuusei," WarRock informed, "Each one is only a tenth as strong as the original in their standard forms and equal to their medium-level forms when they're in their Final Form, such as** Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor** having the power levels of** Kiva DoGaBaKi**. But from what I could tell, you could probably go against an FM-Ian fused with a Human with just the standard form depending on their strength."

"…I got it!" Saito suddenly exclaimed, startling the other three in the room.

"Dear! Wh-What do you have?" Roll blinked.

"My café idea! **Kamen Rider Space Café**!" Saito declared with a victorious cackle, "And the mascot? WarRock!"

"I think we've lost your husband," WarRock whispered before hissing while holding his side.

"Are you okay?" Roll asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. Just still recovering from fighting off this former General I was under," WarRock grunted, "Just let me rest for a bit, okay?"

"No rest for the guy with the knowledge, Rocky!" Saito grinned, "I need all the info you've got on these guys!"

"Honey, enough."

"Yes, my darling angel blessed with twin angels," Saito squeaked as he hid behind WarRock.

"What did I get myself into now?" WarRock muttered.

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**Ryuusei - A warrior born of the Space Riders. What bonds does he form with the powers of the Riders?  
**

***the screen shattered into shooting stars. The camera followed them until stopping at Ryuusei, standing amongst space with swirls of Denpa spinning around him*  
**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and Jammers he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the screen when it cut to a face-shot***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames. He turned to Geo and gave a nod. It proceeded to cut to Geo's open CosmicDriver, the screen showing a shooting star on it. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The scene cut to a construction yard where faint ghosts of Black, Black RX, Beast, Shadow Moon, Wizard, Fourze, Meteor, IXA, Super-1, and Kiva appeared and disappeared in various area of it***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***It cut to the nine Riders in their ghostly forms charging at the screen. It cut to a headshot WarRock, narrowing his eyes, before turning to the side of the screen and doing a glimpsing cut of Ryuusei in the first scene, now upside-down with the Denpa dispersing around him***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***It cut to Ryuusei turning around as the camera zoomed out to reveal he was surrounded by multiple Jammers. It cut to him slashing a card through his Driver and his left arm turned into a Cannon that he quickly fired***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to Ryuusei, standing in the center of Vista Point at night, the ten other Riders having their backs to him in a circle formation, before cutting to a semi-head shot of Geo tilting his head up with the screen cutting to his POV of Roll and Saito***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***Geo standing before a mirror, seeing WarRock in the reflection. The mirror shattered when the camera focused on it before moving up to reveal Geo had been replaced with Ryuusei***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***It cut to a grassy field with Geo and the ten Riders standing in it, staring up at it with back facing the camera, before cutting to Thirteen shadowed figures, Cygnus being the only one revealed amongst them*  
**

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a series of shots of Ryuusei fighting the Jammers with explosions occurring around the area. The screen shattered as Geo drove through it on the Machine Ryuuseier. The camera followed him until it turned up the night sky, the title appearing on it, the title being displayed on an outline of Ryuusei's symbol with a vortex of Denpa within it***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

******Frequency 2: Hertz: Mad Train; Swift Fox.**

* * *

=I have to admit that this is impressive= WarRock noted on the CosmicDriver's screen =I never thought I would still have this ability since my evolution=

"Evolution?" Geo, Roll, and Saito repeated quietly, sitting together on a train.

=I'll explain later. Now then, you saw the world through the **Visualizers**, right?=

"Hai," the trio nodded, Saito having taken a look last night.

=You all saw the roads in the sky, didn't you? That is the **Denpa World**, where we **Electromagnetic Life Forms **live=

"It was amazing," Geo nodded, "To see the Denpa so clearly…Man, wouldn't Tou-san and Kaa-chan be so surprised if they heard about this."

=Whoever made them knew what they wanted to see= WarRock chuckled =But aren't these two your parents?=

"Hm? Oh, no, no, no, WarRock-chan. Geo-chan is my little brother," Roll replied, blushing a bit with Geo and Saito.

"Our Tou-san and Kaa-san were doing an experiment on contacting aliens on a space station known as 'PEACE,'" Geo explained, giving a small frown, "The station…it blew up and only a piece was recovered."

=I…I see…= WarRock nodded, _'So I was right in assuming from what she said last night…' _=Now I see the resemblance in you. You have your mom's hair, but your dad's eyes=

"You…You know our parents?" Geo gasped.

=Yeah. Your brainwaves are similar to both of theirs=

"WarRock, please, tell us. Are they safe? Did you see them on the space station?" Roll trembled.

=I know that your parents were on PEACE and that they were talking about your Visualizers and how they'd know that their son would enjoy them as a birthday present when they got home= WarRock replied =But that's all I know on the Space Station=

"I…I see. But why were you on there?" Roll asked.

=I was…a spy= WarRock admitted =Some of the populace on Planet FM thought it was a laser the humans were building, so I went to check it out. Yet I couldn't get any messages out due to all the Denpa there and it was making me stay stuck in there= WarRock began to chuckle =So, to pass the time, I pulled a few pranks on them, like changing the temperature in a room. I even pants this guy near a group of girls along with the underwear. Heh-heh-heh. Boy, was he pummeled…=

"I know, right? Man, pulling pranks is the best," Saito chuckled, "Please tell me you have a copy of the video."

=Maybe later once these two sticks stop being in the mud at me and you= WarRock replied as he shied away from the glares Geo and Roll were giving before looking out over Geo's shoulder =Ohhh! So this is a human city!=

"Hm?" Roll looked out the window to see they were a good 20 stories above the one-leveled buildings in the city, "Oh, we're in Echo Ridge City. This is the main part of the city and where my honey owns a shop he's going to finish turning into his…Kamen Rider Café."

"Just need some publicity and workers that are good at acting," Saito tapped his chin in thought, "Hey, WarRock. Mind if I take some photos of you and Kiddo as Ryuusei and the other Riders you've got to make the costumes?"

=Baka! I told you that Ryuusei is not something for publicity! Urk!= WarRock put his hands at the bandaged waist he had.

"Oh dear," Roll whispered.

=It…It's fine= WarRock replied =It acts up when I get too angry, I guess. That aside, watch out for others like me=

"Like the ones we were fighting yesterday?" Geo asked.

=Those are **Jammers**, the 'cannon fodder' of our troops on Planet FM=

"That's terrible," Roll gasped.

=True, but that's pretty much all they're good form. Anyways, I still need to say something. There should be FM-Ian Life Forms on Earth other than me, planning to destroy it=

"Destroy the Earth?!" Geo and Saito exclaimed, causing everyone in the train to look at them.

"Gomen nassai!" Roll laughed in embarrassment, "Just about a new video game coming out!"

Geo slowly closed the CosmicDriver's top, blushing heavily along with Saito and Roll.

* * *

=The **FM-Ians** are a warful clan. A long time ago, before I was born, I heard they destroyed a planet called **AM**. The **Denpa Viruses** that distort the Denpa World on your planet are also the actions of the FM-Ians. It's a non-discriminatory attack to destroy other life forms=

"Of course," Saito snorted as the trio went down an escalator, "I knew it wasn't a coincidence that the viruses suddenly got more abundant the day PEACE blew up."

=Now that they know of the existence of Earth, the Denpa Virus attacks will only get worse because they'll be replaced with Jammers=

"I see. WarRock-chan, why did you betray them?" Roll pondered as they got off the escalator and began to walk.

=Who knows? Even I want to know= WarRock replied.

"Man…" Geo looked up and paled at seeing Bud, Luna, and Zack entering the station, Bud complaining, "Why is the hospital in the next town?"

"Uh oh. It's Luna-tachi again," Roll gasped.

"Who? I know Zack and Bud there, but who's Torpedo Drills?" Saito asked before noticing Geo was missing, "Eh?"

"Over there," Roll sighed as she glanced at a stone pillar nearby that Geo was hiding behind.

"Don't complain," Luna ordered, "Going to see the principal when he's sick is also an important job of the Class President."

"This is also something to get more votes for School Presidential elections," Zack added, walking past the husband and wife.

"Morning," Bud greeted.

"Hey, Bud, Zack," Saito greeted, "Haven't see Geo today. He left a note at home saying he'd be out trying to avoid going to school, so good luck."

"That Geo…!" Luna growled before stomping off.

"Wait up!" the two cried out as they ran after Luna.

=Are they FM-Ians?= WarRock asked.

"No, that's not it, they're just my classmates," Geo replied.

=Classmates?= WarRock pondered as Geo rejoined Roll and Saito =Are they your enemies?=

"Geo's? Yes," Saito replied.

"No, they're not, but I don't like them, mainly the blond-haired girl with her hair in spiraling torpedoes," Geo replied, "They try to force me to go to school."

=What's a school?=

"It's okay, you don't have to know," Geo quickly informed before the trio walked outside to face an explosion nearby.

"Eek!" Roll yelped as she pointed to the train nearby, revealing to be where the attack was occurring.

=It's the Jammers! But, wait…I'm sensing something else…Yes…= WarRock narrowed his eyes =The subordinate to the FM-Ian Generals; A** Viralz=**

"Viralz?" Saito repeated.

"I'll call the Satella Police," Roll spoke as she pulled a pink Transer out from between her breasts and put it on her arm, quickly opening it up, "Nani? I can't get a signal."

=They're blocking the signals= WarRock frowned =Geo!=

"Hai!" the brunette nodded as he ran away and into an alley, quickly taking off the Reader Necklace, "Henshin!"

**=DENPA HENKAN: R-R-R-R-RYUUSEI!=**

Ryuusei quickly jumped into the air and landed on the Wave Roads. He turned his head to the train after hearing a scream.

"That was…" Ryuusei gasped, seeing Luna barely holding onto the train from a hole blasted into it by a Jammer, "The Class President!"

_"The people from before. Oh, look down there,"_ Ryuusei looked down to see Saito running around with a net along with a few of the people that were there, trying to make sure they would catch Luna or any other passengers.

"That's a relief," Ryuusei nodded before jumping onto the railing of the train, getting the attention of the Jammers.

**"Well, now this is interesting. Omega-Xis seems to have found a partner to fuse with, much like myself,"** a voice chuckled amongst the Jammers.

A pillar of flames appeared amongst the Jammers, dispersing to reveal a strange figure. The figure was around 7' 10" in height and appeared male in shape. The body was a black jumpsuit, but the majority of the body was engulfed in charred metals, seemingly melded together. On its back was a furnace, billowing out smoke slightly. Its face was a pair of gleaming yellow eyes hidden beneath a crafted ironworks knight's helmet. It had a silver symbol resembling a furnace on its chest.

_"That's one of **Taurus'** Viralz; **Fornax**,"_ WarRock growled.

"**The Furnace**?" Ryuusei translated.

**"Heh. I just knew causing something like this would draw you out, Omega-Xis,"** Fornax chuckled, pulling out a staff that ended with a pottery carving knife, **"Now I, Fornax Smith, can show my Justice and craft the most elegant piece of art in the universe; the death of you _and_ the retrieval of the Andromeda Key."**

_"Tough luck for you. And my name is 'WarRock Dragonoid!'"_ WarRock roared.

* * *

A man in his late thirties scowled as he drove along a squadron of police cars. His shaggy black hair was hidden a bit by his brown fedora, a white stick on the top with a police light attached to it. He was quite...fat, and didn't hide it well with his white button shirt, red tie, black detective jacket, and black pants and shoes. On his left arm was a black Transer with a gold police badge as the symbol on the top.

"There sure are a lot of Denpa Viruses today. Hurry, before the damage escalates!" the man snapped into his Transer.

=Yes, sir!= various voices replied on it.

"Ugh...I need some doughnuts later..." the officer muttered.

* * *

Ryuusei cried out as he jumped and delivered a series of kicks to a Jammer. He landed and quickly punched another. A third Jammer fired at him, but Ryuusei jumped over the shots, letting them hit the other Jammers.

"This is tough. Don't I have any weapons?" Ryuusei asked.

_"Left Pocket,"_ WarRock replied.

Rockman opened up his belt's left pocket and pulled out a card depicting a light-blue energy sword, emerging from a dark-blue device. He slid it into his Transer.

**=BATTLECARD – P-P-P-PREDATION: S-S-S-SWORD!=**

Neon green EM Radiation engulfed his lower left arm and hand, turning into the blade. Ryuusei had to admit that was impressive. More Jammers charged at Ryuusei and swung their blades. Ryuusei quickly caught them with his own and kicked one of the Jammers back. He took the opportunity to move back and then rush in, slashing them all with one swing. He began to fight off the Jammers that tried to charge at him with more swords before ducking under a series of shots from more Jammers. He quickly pulled out another card depicting a triple-barreled weapon.

**=BATTLECARD – P-P-P-P-PREDATION: V-V-V-VULCAN!=**

A swirl of Denpa covered his free lower arm/hand and turned it into the weapon. The barrels glowed as it spun. He proceeded to fire a barrage of shots from it and took down the remaining Jammers.

"I'm losing it! I can't hold on anymore!" Luna cried out, "Save me already!"

"Even if you say that…" Bud grunted as he reached out to her until the train began to fall slightly.

"Baka! If you move too much, I'll fall!" Luna cried out.

"Would just fall already so we can catch you?!" Saito shouted.

"Right!" Bud grunted before grabbing Zack by the back of his clothes and held him out towards Luna.

"I-I-I'm scared!" Zack whimpered.

"Well I'm scared too!' Bud snapped, "But with this, I bet we can reach Prez!"

"R-Right," Zack nodded as he began to reach out to Luna, barely coming to her left hand, "Just a little bit more…"

It was then the half Luna was on fell away from the rest of the train. She screamed as she held onto the side as hard as he could. Above, Ryuusei jumped back from the swing of Fornax Smith's staff. He sent a barrage of shots from his Vulcan, only for each shot to be blocked by his staff.

_"Kid, watch out!"_ WarRock shouted before Ryuusei barely dodged the swing of a Jammer that had been missed.

"You jerk!" Ryuusei snapped as he punted the Jammer off the Wave Road and blasted him while the Satella Police showed up.

"There're just two Viruses here!" the detective declared, his Transer opened and aimed up at the train, "But one seems to be stronger than the other!" _'Oh! The first reading…Yes, from last night's viewing platform at Vista Point!'_

"It's the Satella Police!" Ryuusei gasped.

_"The annoying guys we avoided being caught by from last night?"_ WarRock asked.

"Eek!" Luna cried out.

"Ah!"Ryuusei gasped before Fornax Smith slammed a fireball into his torso, causing Ryuusei to cry out in pain as he was sent back, sparks shooting off him from the impact.

_"Get your head in the game!"_ WarRock snapped before they heard screaming, _"She fell! Hurry and change your state!"_

"H-Hai! **Rider Change!**" Ryuusei declared as he slashed a new card before the screen showed a white and black rocket ship with green 'Bug Eyes.'

**=R-R-R-RIDER CH-CH-CH-CHANGE: F-F-F-FOURZE!=**

** =THREE – TWO – ONE=**

A techno space melody erupted from the CosmicDriver before he transformed in a spiraling burst of rocket smoke. It dispersed, revealing a new Rider that seemed to be based upon an astronaut. He was primarily white with a black inside, bordered with gray and orange lines. His helmet was in the same design as on the card while he sported an oversized buckle containing a push lever and four switches in orange, blue, yellow, and black. His right arm sported an orange circle, his right leg had a blue 'X,' his left leg was a yellow triangle, while the left arm had a black square.

**"Uchu…Kitaaaaaaaaa~!-!-!-!"** Fourze declared as he spread his arms out and cried loudly, **"Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man!"**

He quickly pressed the black circle on his orange switch while jumping off. The right arm's circle glowed before an orange rocket covered the entire lower arm and fist. The rocket erupted and sent Fourze shooting down and grabbed Luna in mid-fall. He cut off the rocket and landed in the middle of the net Saito and a few of the people there were holding.

"Whew. I made it," Fourze sighed in relief as he jumped off the net, "Are you okay? Everything is fine now."

Slowly, Luna opened her eyes. They widened when she realized she wasn't falling anymore.

"Wha?" Luna looked up at Fourze's 'face.'

"Could you let go me please?" he asked.

Luna quickly let go of Fourze and moved back a bit. She put her hands over her heart, blushing while trying to get the courage to look at him again.

"S-So you saved me?"

"Any injuries?"

"I-Iie…" Luna blushed as she found her two pointer fingers poking each other more interesting all of a sudden.

"Who is that?" Bud pondered in annoyance.

"I wonder who he is?" Zack pondered.

**"You damn traitor!"** Fornax Smith roared as he stomped on the road, causing the other half to fall, **"…I planned that."**

"Oh no! Zack! Bud!" Luna gasped before a yellow blur raced by them and caught the falling train.

The thing that caught the train was massive, around 15' 3" in height. It appeared to be a machine made of various yellow metals with bits of black added in. Its feet were four wheels put on their sides, two on each foot. Its hands were two massive metal tires segmented to have fingers. It had two exhaust pipes on the sides while the head was a blue tinted 'mask' with metal framing to resemble the metal of a football helmet's 'mask' part.

**=POWEREDIZER=**

_"Ugh…This thing's heavy…"_ Poweredizer grunted as he gently put the train down beside him.

"WarRock?" Fourze pondered as he walked over.

_"Heh. Impressive, no?"_ WarRock chuckled, _"Some of the forms you have will let me use a secondary body of sorts."_

"Impressive," Fourze chuckled before the Poweredizer and Fourze turned back into Ryuusei.

"Wh-What?!" the man gasped as Luna swooned a bit.

"Are you two okay?" Ryuusei asked, looking into the train from the hole in its side to see Bud and Zack, clenching onto the pole tightly while out cold.

"Hey you!" Ryuusei turned to see the man run up, the stick on his hat flashing like a police light, "I'm th' Satella Police's Detective Bob Gorida Copper! So you're th' source o' th' Abnormal Denpa!"

"Eh?"

"Be quiet," Bob ordered before Luna pushed him out of the way.

"Lovely!" Luna exclaimed, "What's your name?"

"Urk! Uh…Well…"

"I'm Luna Platz, from Echo High School, Room A-2! You are?"

"…Ryuusei. Kamen Rider Ryuusei," Ryuusei replied.

"What? Ryuusei! Sugoi!"

"Kamen Rider Ryuusei, you say? I 'ave business wit' you, Ryuusei!" Bob snapped, pushing Luna out of the way to jab a finger at Ryuusei's heart area

_"Again with you?"_ WarRock pondered.

"Come wit' me t' my office, Ryuusei!" Bob ordered.

"Maybe later," Ryuusei replied before Fornax Smith landed nearby, roaring as flames came off him.

**"Onore, Traitor! Don't ignore me!"** Fornax Smith roared.

"What is dat?!" Bob gasped as Ryuusei turned to Fornax Smith.

"Sorry about that," Ryuusei apologized, "But I'd rather not anyone die today besides you."

**"Nani?"**

"Saa…" Ryuusei held up his right arm and it twitched a bit before both halves of Ryuusei spoke in unison, _"Bring it."_

**CUE: ASTRONAUTS – GIANT STEP**

**"Rrrargh! I'll incinerate you!"** Fornax Smith roared as he reached into the flame on his back and pulled out a broadsword made of clay while Ryuusei slashed another card depicting the sword, only broader and a pair of gold 'horns' on the blue part, twice.

**=BATTLECARD – P-P-P-PREDATION: W-W-W-WWIDE S-S-S-SWORD!=**

Both his arms were engulfed in Denpa before forming duplicates of the new blade. He charged at Fornax Smith and the two began to fight. He caught the two weapons Fornax Smith had and quickly spun his arms, knocking them away from the forge-based Viralz and stabbed him with both blades, knocking him back in a spray of sparks. He quickly made sure to keep going with his strikes. A final set of slashes sent Fornax Smith tumbling away.

_"Time to finish it,"_ WarRock spoke, _"Kid, pull out the **Final Play** and let's give him a **Rider Kick**!"_

"Rider Kick?" Ryuusei repeated before pulling out a gold-bordered card with his symbol on it, "This one?"

_"That's the one!"_ WarRock beamed as Ryuusei slashed it.

**=F-F-F-FINAL P-P-P-PLAY=**

A tribal battle tune went off from the CosmicDriver as Denpa flared around Ryuusei's feet. He crouched down low before jumping high into the air, reaching a maximum jumping height of 40 meters. As he fell towards Fornax Smith, he and WarRock let out a rising battle cry. The flames engulfed Ryuusei, turning him into a shooting star in appearance.

**"Shooting Star Kick!"** Ryuusei and WarRock declared as the 'shooting star' slammed into Fornax Smith, creating an explosion as he landed and turned away from the Kaijin.

"Sugei!-!" Saito cheered nearby with Roll.

_"Good job. Not bad against your first real fight,"_ WarRock chuckled, _"Now can we get out of here? Your new groupie is looking at us really funny and I'd rather not go near him."_

"Him?" Ryuusei turned to see Bob running towards them, "Oh, him."

Ryuusei quickly jumped away from the area. Bob growled as he began to run after him. Geo walked out from a nearby ally and regrouped with Roll and Saito.

"Are you both okay?" Geo asked.

"We should be asking you that," Saito replied as he and Roll either patted his shoulder or hugged him.

"You're not too hurt, are you?" Roll asked.

"Just a few bruises where I should have been hurt badly from the hits I did take. It all feels like a dream," Geo admitted as he looked at his CosmicDriver's screen, "Arigatou, WarRock."

=It wasn't much, really= WarRock shrugged =Besides, I still want to see that place your brother had, darn it!=

* * *

"Tadah!" Saito declared as he pulled a switch.

The lights turned on with one burning itself out. The place was large, easily the size of a normal restaurant and a sports bar put together. On the left side of the place was a counter, cobwebs covering parts of the wood. The ceiling and walls also sported the cobwebs. A nearby entryway was to the kitchen, barren except for a rusted oven and revealed pipes

"I just bought it three days ago and had it fumigated a few hours after buying it," Saito explained, "It'll take a bit, but with a little elbow grease and inspiration, it'll be up and running by next week's next week!"

"This is impressive," WarRock chuckled as he emerged from the Transer, "But something does bother me still. To save the people you hate…You sure are an odd one, Geo."

"That's normal…if you're…human," Geo replied.

"I see…so it's normal if you're a human…" WarRock tapped his chin in thought, "Tch. Whatever…Looking forward to working with you, Ryuusei."

"Yeah!" Geo beamed.

"Now that we have that settled…" the two turned to see Saito with his Transer on, "Picture time!"

"What?" Geo and WarRock repeated.

* * *

Fornax Smith groaned as he tumbled into an empty lot. His body was engulfed in Em Radiation before dispersing, revealing an orange flame resembling a furnace in Fornax Smith's colors.

"Damn that, Omega-Xis…" Fornax growled, "Damn him to the bowels of Hades!"

**"So…You failed to get the Andromeda Key or even to generate a smidge of Minus Energy,"** Fornax stiffened at that voice.

Slowly, he turned to see a feminine figure approach. Her figure was one that could turn an eye from many a male with slender hips, a taunt, bouncy rear, and perky DD-Cup breasts. However, that was where her humanoid appearance was left. She was covered in a form-hugging red jumpsuit with armor bearing resemblance to that of an Amazoness over it over her bust, womanhood area, thighs, shoulders, and head. Her head was shaped to resemble a metallic, angular fox's head of feminine appearance with a long hip-length braided ponytail made of autumn-colored EM Radiation along with a tail made of the same radiation.

"V-**Vulpecula**!" Fornax gasped.

**"You were quite stupid, using a Jammer to fuse with,"** the kitsune FM-Ian taunted, **"Baka."**

"Sh-Shut up! Next time I'll…! Grk?!"

Slowly, Fornax looked down. His front part had been impaled by Vulpecula's arm. She slowly slid it out and Fornax collapsed, cracks starting to form all over him.

"Wh…Why…?"

**"Simple; I got bored with you,"** Vulpecula replied, **"And it's **Vulpecula Illusions** now, Fornax."**

"Ugh…" Fornax collapsed, his armor shattering while his flames extinguished except for the ones on her hand.

**"Mmmm…"** Vulpecula Illusion moaned a bit as she licked her hand while her tail began to stroke her figure, **"The taste of death…I can't get enough of it~! Umai~!"**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Ryuusei:**

**WarRock: You've gotta protect yourself, Kid. There isn't anyone else who will do it.  
**

**Bob: But Commissioner! Ryuusei is a threat!  
**

**Zack: You haven't heard? This last week, there's been reports of strange instances where someone goes coo-coo. Mainly those in higher levels of business.  
**

**Vulpecula Illusions: Oh yes~! The sorrow coming from you is delicious~!  
**

**WarRock: Kinky bitch!  
**

**?-?-?: Saa...Lunchtime da!  
**

**Frequency 3: Signal: Despairing Illusions  
**

**Wave Battle, Ride On!**

* * *

**OMAKE: Rider Forms  
**

**Ryuusei: *drops his last change*  
**

**WarRock: Honestly, why are we doing this?  
**

**Ryuusei: Because you lost the bet you and Saito-san had on Roll-chan beating all three of us at that fighting game.  
**

**WarRock: Oi...  
**

**Saito: These photos are great! Demo...I kinda have a problem.  
**

**WarRock: What now?  
**

**Saito: I get Fourze, Meteor, and Super-1, but none of the others. Why are they Space Riders?  
**

**WarRock: Kiva, Shadow Moon, Beast, and Wizard are connected to the Moon. IXA, Beast, Black, Black RX, and Wizard are connected to the Sun.  
**

**Ryuusei: Huh? You mentioned Beast and Wizard twice. ...You mean like an Eclipse.  
**

**WarRock: Correct. Black, Black RX, IXA, Kiva, and Shadow Moon are all related to the Sun and Moon. Wizard and Beast have Phantoms, both of which were 'born' in a sense during an eclipse. IXA is also known as the 'Solar Knight' because he is themed after the holy cross, the sun, and knights. Kiva is based upon things of the night, including the moon. The Sun and Moon are celestial bodies out in space.  
**

**Saito: I see...*taps chin in thought before grinning*...This will be great! Hey, are there any girl Riders?  
**

**WarRock: Well, there's Nadeshiko and Kiva-La. They're the only female Riders I know that are related to Space.  
**

**Ryuusei: I don't turn into them, do I?  
**

**WarRock: ...Maybe...  
**

**Saito: *grins and holds the camera up*  
**

**Ryuusei: Onore, WarRoooooooccccck!-!-!  
**

* * *

**Me: Was this bad? Good? What did you think of my retooling of Bob Copper? I based this new him off the Batman: The Animated Series version of the detective they have there. I forgot his name at the time, though... Anyways! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!  
**


	3. Signal

**Kamen Rider Ryuusei!  
**

* * *

**Previously on 'Kamen Rider Ryuusei:'**

**Thanks to the completion of three satellites, Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon, which handle world communications, the world of communications has rapidly developed. The towns and cities are now overflowing with energy created from electromagnetic waves, Denpa for short. A bountiful lifestyle has been created for all humans using this new power.**

**Ten years ago, the satellite PEACE, an area that had 50 researchers on it on a mission for searching out intergalactic beings and make friends with them, was destroyed by Planet FM's soldiers. To further assess the threat of the humans, Planet FM released a wave of Viruses for ten long years on the planet.**

**Two scientists there left behind two children, five-year-old Geo Stellar and 11-year-old adopted daughter Roll Stellar. Ten years passed before WarRock, originally a spy for the FM-Ians on PEACE, betrayed their race, stealing an item known as the Andromeda Key, and fled to Earth. There, he met Geo Stellar, Roll Hikari-Stellar, and Roll's husband, Saito Hikari-Stellar, and gave Geo the CosmicDriver to fend off a wave of Jammers. Now, Geo Stellar can fuse with the space runaway, WarRock, to become the hero of the Denpa World and the Rider of the Space Riders, Kamen Rider Ryuusei.**

* * *

A young teenager hummed as she walked along an empty street. She was a top athlete at her school's track team and had a good boyfriend that she just had a date with that night. A strange wind stopped her. She hugged herself while shivering, cursing herself for forgetting a jacket that night. A soft giggle caught her attention. She turned and nearly screamed at seeing Vulpecula Illusions.

**"Don't be afraid,"** the FM-Ian giggled, **"I don't bite…much."**

"Wh-What?" the blond blinked before Vulpecula Illusions held up a sphere of energy, "What is that?"

**"An adventure,"** Kitsune Illusions replied before the area was engulfed in the energy.

The teen slowly lowered her arms and blinked. All around were various sorts of foliage. The girl looked down at her attire to see it had been replaced with a figure-hugging safari outfit, the shirt half her size, so it exposed her waist while only a few buttons were able to hold together to keep back her assets. A whistle caught her attention. She turned to see a nearby tiger before it shifted into Kitsune Illusions. She winked and motioned for her to follow her.

The teenager pulled out a hacking knife and began to hack her way through the foliage. Soon, she came upon a stone wall bearing a Maya carving, almost akin to a human's face. She sheathed her blade and moved away part of the foliage to reveal a small face on her level. The eyes of the face glowed blue before she reached out and put her hand in its mouth, turning it clockwise ninety degrees. The wall slid open, revealing a secret passageway. She walked through it, amongst the ruins and foliage, until she came upon a pedestal with a statue of a monkey on it. She smirked before slowly picking it up and walked out with it. She came upon a river of lava minutes later, Vulpecula Illusions leaning against a tree nearby.

**"Now, dear, cast that cursed treasure into the lava it was forged from,"** Vulpecula Illusions offered.

The girl nodded before tossing the monkey statue into the lava. Vulpecula Illusions sneered before the scenery faded away, revealing it to be the river across from the girl's house.

"Amelia!" the teenager blinked before turning to see her enraged father approach, "You idiot! What the hell did you just do?!"

"Huh? Wh-What?" the teen blinked.

**"Ah…Such despair~…"** Vulpecula Illusions moaned softly as she cuddled a gold trophy that had been the monkey statue in the illusion to her impressive bust while listening to the father complete go nuts on her daughter for throwing the statue into the river when he just got it that day for a quarter billion Zenny.

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**Ryuusei - A warrior born of the Space Riders. What bonds does he form with the powers of the Riders?  
**

***the screen shattered into shooting stars. The camera followed them until stopping at Ryuusei, standing amongst space with swirls of Denpa spinning around him*  
**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and Jammers he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the screen when it cut to a face-shot***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames. He turned to Geo and gave a nod. It proceeded to cut to Geo's open CosmicDriver, the screen showing a shooting star on it. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The scene cut to a construction yard where faint ghosts of Black, Black RX, Beast, Shadow Moon, Wizard, Fourze, Meteor, IXA, Super-1, and Kiva appeared and disappeared in various area of it***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***It cut to the nine Riders in their ghostly forms charging at the screen. It cut to a headshot WarRock, narrowing his eyes, before turning to the side of the screen and doing a glimpsing cut of Ryuusei in the first scene, now upside-down with the Denpa dispersing around him***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***It cut to Ryuusei turning around as the camera zoomed out to reveal he was surrounded by multiple Jammers. It cut to him slashing a card through his Driver and his left arm turned into a Cannon that he quickly fired***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to Ryuusei, standing in the center of Vista Point at night, the ten other Riders having their backs to him in a circle formation, before cutting to a semi-head shot of Geo tilting his head up with the screen cutting to his POV of Roll and Saito***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***Geo standing before a mirror, seeing WarRock in the reflection. The mirror shattered when the camera focused on it before moving up to reveal Geo had been replaced with Ryuusei***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***It cut to a grassy field with Geo and the ten Riders standing in it, staring up at it with back facing the camera, before cutting to Thirteen shadowed figures, Cygnus being the only one revealed amongst them*  
**

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a series of shots of Ryuusei fighting the Jammers with explosions occurring around the area. The screen shattered as Geo drove through it on the Machine Ryuuseier. The camera followed him until it turned up the night sky, the title appearing on it, the title being displayed on an outline of Ryuusei's symbol with a vortex of Denpa within it***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

******Frequency 3: Signal: Despairing Illusions  
**

* * *

A few days, roughly a week in actual time, had passed since Ryuusei had saved the lives on the monorail. During that time, Saito had been drawing up designs for the outfits his workers would be wearing during business hours and pleading with WarRock to be the mascot. So far, WarRock had managed to hide from the public using the CosmicDriver or one of the Transers Roll and Saito owned if Geo wasn't there.

Geo had been curious as to why they could see him without Visualizers and he merely replied that because of his evolution, his Denpa had gotten to the point that anyone can see him even when he changes frequency. Saito had used that as an argument for WarRock being the mascot, but to no avail. Currently, Geo was standing on top of a large building in the city, looking out at the landscape.

=Are you ready, Geo?= WarRock asked.

"Yeah," Geo nodded.

=Okay, go for it!=

"Henshin!" Geo declared as he put the Reader Necklace into the slot.

**=DENPA HENKAN: R-R-R-R-RYUUSEI!=**

_"So how's it feel now that I recovered a bit?"_ WarRock asked.

"It feels a lot stronger," Ryuusei replied.

_"That's good to hear. I refuse to be partners with a baka who's too weak to counter my weaknesses at this time,"_ WarRock snorted.

"A…Are you serious?"

_"You've gotta protect yourself, Kid. There isn't anyone else who will do it,"_ WarRock replied.

"But do we have to do this?"

_"Time to start your training, Ryuusei! Ikuze!"_ WarRock declared.

"You didn't answer my question, but it's fine," Ryuusei sighed.

He jumped off the building and landed on a Wave Road. His body glowed before turning into a shooting star and raced down the Wave Road. He stopped at a fork in the Wave Road before zipping off to the left and spiraled upwards around a radio tower. He stopped at the top.

"Sugoi…This is amazing speed!"

_"When we're fused as Ryuusei, you can travel the Wave Roads. When you're up for it, going around the Earth won't take a second!"_ WarRock informed, _"In terms of speed, we're the second fastest Kamen Rider when we push ourselves to the very limit!"_

"Second fastest?"

_"The top fastest Riders are **Kabuto **and **Gatack**. They're so powerful in terms of speed, that they're capable of traveling through time itself,"_ WarRock informed.

"Sugoi…!" Ryuusei awed before beaming, "Man, this is too terrific!"

With that, Ryuusei zipped off down the Wave Roads once more.

* * *

"Okay, next!"

Luna sighed wistfully as she sat nearby, wearing a white and red sports outfit with red bloomers. She had her head in her hands while looking up at the clouds with a faint blush and a gentle smile.

"I want to meet Ryuusei-sama again…"

"P-Prez!" Bud stammered, wearing a white and blue track shirt and blue shorts along with Zack.

"He was cool, wasn't he?" Luna admired, "And he could even switch his armor."

"I wonder who he really is…" Zack pondered.

"My beloved Ryuusei-sama, where are you now?" Luna sighed wistfully.

* * *

_"Now that's how it's done,"_ WarRock chuckled, _"You've gotten used to it, I see."_

"Uh-huh," Ryuusei chuckled before looking ahead and screamed, "Oh shit!"

Ryuusei closed his eyes, awaiting the impact with the Monorail. After a few minutes, he never felt the impact. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the Monorail behind him.

"Uh…"

_"I changed Frequencies for us,"_ WarRock explained, _"By changing our Frequency, we can easily avoid hitting solid object and people while still being able to attack Denpa enemies."_

"Whoa! Awesome!" Ryuusei beamed before sighing in embarrassment, "I'm still not used to it though…"

_"I'm still not used to it and I've spent years doing it!"_ WarRock chuckled.

"Really?" Ryuusei pondered before looking around, "Oh! Saito-san's café is nearby. He said his new workers were going to be proposing something for the weekends."

_"Well, let's go see,"_ WarRock smirked.

Ryuusei nodded before zipping through a building and towards Saito's café. Soon, they reached it and Ryuusei walked in through a wall, near the top of the first floor of the three-floored café. He looked around before spotting Saito at the counter while talking with two of his workers. One was a slender woman around 22. She had her long, semi-blond/brown hair going over her front. She was currently wearing a pair of black latex shorts, knee-length black boots with heels, black wristbands, and a jacket/shirt with a silver outside, a gold inside with silver buttons, and her belly button exposed. She had a red scarf around her neck while around her waist was a yellow belt with an oversized red buckle that had a black and yellow bat-like item over it.

"That kinda looks like **Kivat**," Ryuusei noted, recalling the transformation training WarRock made him do a few days ago to learn how to work with his Rider Forms.

The other was a man in what was possibly his late twenties with shoulder-length, black, shaggy hair. He wore a silver shirt that hugged his torso under a black jacket, a pair of silver gloves with tassels on the ends where he could slid the gloves on or off, silver boots that went up just below the knees, and a silver belt with an oval oversized buckle that had a black front split open to reveal a red disc-like object.

"So let me get this straight, **Kaori**, **Yoshio**, you two have bands set up, right?" Saito asked, looking at the girl and then the boy.

"Hai, Master," Kaori nodded.

"And you would like to have them on the weekends, alternating their days every other week?"

"That's correct," Yoshio replied.

"…Your band names?"

"Uh…Well…" both replied.

"Heh. Well, let's make a few lists and decide on the names. Saturday's opening night next month, so we're gonna need the names for your bands. After that, a round of some games to decide on who will open up."

"Really?" the duo deadpanned.

_"This is quite amusing,"_ WarRock chuckled before tensing as Jammers appeared, startling the three, _"Oh! Perfect battle training!"_

"Hai," Ryuusei nodded before jumping down.

"Ryuusei!" Saito gasped.

"Rider Change."

**=R-R-R-RIDER CH-CH-CH-CHANGE: W-W-W-WIZARD=**

** =FLAME – PLEASE! HII…HII…HII-HII-HII (A/N: 'Hii' is Japanese for Flame/Fire)!=**

A crimson magic seal appeared to the left of Wizard. It consisted of an outer circle, inner circle, top circle, bottom circle, right circle, and left circle. On each ring was a runic writing that translated to **'Emerged from the Magical stones, representing the great Power in this world. Please release the Power of Devilish hidden in Ring. Please set the power of Fire free. Please set the power of Water Free. Please set the power of Earth free. Please set the power of Air free.'** In the center of it all was a symbol resembling a mask. It went over Ryuusei and transformed him into another Kamen Rider.

He wore a black jumpsuit with silver details on the wrists and ankles. Over that was a form-fitting black cloak with ruby jewels shaped to resemble pecks on the front and detailed in silver. His head had a helmet and mask that was silver and black in the back while the front resemble the front of a round ruby jewel. Around his waist was a silver oversized buckle with two levers and a black open hand with gold bordering. He held up his right hand, showing a silver ring with an orange jewel in the middle, a silver design resembling a dragon emerging from a portal on it. He pushed down on the left lever on his buckle and the hand changed to a right hand. He put his right hand over it.

**=CONNECT – PLEASE=**

The magic seal appeared once more. Wizard reached into it and pulled out a strange weapon. It resembled a gun but was silver in coloring. On one side was a hand resembling the one on his buckle, yet closed.

"**Saa…Showtime da**," the figure posed, holding up his left hand to show the ruby ring on it resembling his mask.

**CUE: LIFE IS SHOWTIME!**

With that, Wizard began to approach to Jammers. They began to charge at him with their weapons out. Wizard shot one away before shooting another in his path. He ducked a swing before jumping over another Jammer. He spun and did a reverse-roundhouse kick to a Jammer. Continuing the spin, he jumped and did a rolling kick to another Jammer and shot three more as he landed. He began to walk once more and quickly spun while batting away a Jammer's blade. He blocked another and grabbed the Jammer's wrist. He chuckled before nailing the Jammer with three shots from his gun.

Wizard spun around and back-kicked the Jammer into a few more Jammers before shooting another two with five bullets. He straightened his handle and a clear tube on it flashed. A blade flipped out and the entire upper part extended. He proceeded to charge through the Jammers; slashing at each one he passed by. He parried a slash before kicking the Jammer and then spinning around to slash a group surrounding him. He made a jump and landed ten meters away into another group of Jammers, slashing them all.

"You know that this is getting tiresome, right?" Wizard asked, parrying another Jammer before roundhouse kicking it.

He turned it back into its gun mode and flipped it to reveal the hand upside-down. He flicked the thumb on it and the hand opened up.

**=C'MON SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS~! C'MON SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS~!=**

Wizard put his left hand over it. His ring flashed.

**=FLAME – SHOOTING STRIKE!=**

The tube on it turned a brilliant scarlet. His magic seal appeared at the end of it while flames began pouring out of it.

**=HII-HII-HII! HII-HII-HII!=**

As it continued to chant 'Hii-Hii-Hii,' Wizard spun around. As he spun, he quickly pressed on the trigger multiple times. Multiple bullets of fire erupted from the seal and slammed into the remaining Jammers, causing them to explode into flames.

"Heh. Easy," Wizard chuckled before turning back into Ryuusei and left by changing frequencies.

"…Holy moley…" Saito gawked, "We nearly died!"

"S-Sugoi…" Kaori blushed, "Chisato-chan is going to love learning about this."

"Did anyone record that?" Yoshio asked.

* * *

"Okay, this has been a good day. Now let's head on home," Ryuusei spoke as he stopped at another point on the Wave Road.

_"Alright, alright. But before we do, I see some kids familiar to you,"_ WarRock noted, causing Ryuusei to look down from the Wave Roads.

"Shit," Ryuusei sighed, seeing Luna, Zack, and Bud walking down a street.

_"Hey, can I see something real quick?"_

"Eh?"

_"I wanna go into one of their Transers,"_ WarRock stated.

"Nani?!"

_"Well, I say 'inside a Transer,' but what I really want to see is an Earthling's **Personal Page**. If you look at a person's Personal Page, which is usually not shown to strangers, you can find out what that person is really like."_

"But peeping into someone's Personal Page…That's just not right."

_"You realize even if you say no, I'll figure out a way to force you…"_

"Ok, okay!" Ryuusei sighed in exasperation, "But if you act up inside a Transer, we're through."

_"Deal."_

"Ok, so what do I do to get into one?"

_"You know what I told you last night about **Wave Holes**?"_ WarRock asked.

Ryuusei nodded. Wave Holes were portals many Denpa-utilizing devices had that could let those of the Denpa World go into them, either to run them or infect them if they were a virus.

_"We just enter one like we did the one for your holographic model of the planet,"_ WarRock informed.

"Okay," Ryuusei nodded before turning into a swirl of Denpa and shot into Zack's Transer.

Inside of it, Ryuusei landed inside a large library with multiple books. All of them were zipping around, rearranging and sorting themselves. Soon, a holographic page appeared before them, showing a picture of Zack, six BattleCards, his name, and the word 'SECRET.'

"The Personal Page," Ryuusei noted.

_"Tap the Secret."_

"What?!"

_"Just do it."_

"Fine. But I swear…" Ryuusei muttered as he tapped the SECRET button.

=This last week, there've been reports of strange instances where someone goes coo-coo. Mainly those in high levels of business or their kids. Just yesterday, it happened to this girl in the class across from ours. She ended up throwing her dad's newly-bought priceless statue into the river outside her home and said she was in the jungle and was tossing a dangerous artifact into a river of lava!=

_"Hmm…Delusional problems…" _WarRock muttered, _"Let's get out of here. Tomorrow, we're going to start investigating."_

"WarRock, do you realize what we've just done?" Ryuusei gulped as he left the Transer and got back on the Wave Roads, "We just went into someone's Transer! Their Personal Page, even!"

_"Why's that bad?"_

"That's because the info in a Personal Page is for **Brothers** only!" Ryuusei barked.

* * *

Bob Copper growled as he looked through the information they obtained once more. The viruses had seemed to evolve into something more humanoid in appearance from what they could tell and that they had gotten stronger. Strong enough to withstand their normal tactics. Then there was _him_.

Bob clenched his left hand into a fist as he recalled that boy with the strange Denpa signal. The one that defeated that strange Virus that could talk. Not a single virus could speak before, so why was one able to talk now? He shook his head as he refocused on that teen. He called himself a 'Kamen Rider,' a **Masked **Rider. Just who was he behind the mask? Was he an ally? An enemy? There were too many variables!

"Bob."

Bob screamed as he fell out of his chair. He stammered and quickly got himself up to glare at the guy who startled him. He stopped when he realized it was someone he was equally annoyed with, yet knew that being mad at would get him kicked off the force quicker than a high-speed chase.

The young man before him was in the mid-twenties. His blue hair was a bit moppish while his skin was slightly tanned and toned. He wore a white jumpsuit with black, red, and gold decals while his right arm had a police-issued Transer on it.

"**Commissioner A. C. Eos**," Bob quickly saluted.

"At ease," the young adult chuckled, "So mind telling me what we've got so far on our little monorail incident last week?"

"Tch. Well, dere were no casualties, thank god," Bob replied, "Damages are estimated ta be around 800,000 Zenny for th' monorail repairs alone and another 500,000 Zenny for th' area damaged."

"Uh-huh," A. C. Eos nodded, "But I was hoping for more along the lines of that kid who caught that girl."

"Sir, wit' all due respect, dat kid's a nuisance."

"Not what I've gotten reports on. The news is even rumoring that the kid is a new task force being set up to handle these new viruses," A. C. Eos noted.

"But Commissioner! Ryuusei is a threat!"

"How so? He saved the lives on that Monorail that day, handled the viruses, and even defeated what seemed to be their leader," A. C. Eos replied, "Plus…" he picked up a picture of Ryuusei when he was Fourze and one of his normal form, using his Rider Kick, "…This kid's got me interested in him. Since the 1970s during the AD calendar, there have been reports of guys like this in the news and online. I'm curious as to how far this kid will go to uphold the legacy he's trying to bear."

He proceeded to walk out. Bob turned to the pile of reports and just growled, slamming a fist onto the table.

* * *

"It's evening already…" Geo grunted as he stretched a little while walking back to his house, "I wonder if Saito's home yet."

"Wait, you!"

"Crap," WarRock and Geo muttered in unison as Luna-tachi approached.

"You didn't come again today," Luna fumed, her hands on her hips, "Just how long do you plan on skipping school?"

_'Not again…'_ Geo tensed up, ready to sprint for his house.

"Bud!" Luna snapped her left hand.

"Hai," Bud nodded as he cracked his knuckles, "Oi, we're trying to ask you how you're doing! Least you could do is answer!"

_"Tch. What a pain in the ass. I'll teach him a…"_ WarRock whispered.

"You're not going to do anything to him," Geo whispered.

_"Can't I just scare them?"_ WarRock asked.

"Come on, WarRock! Do you realize how much of a mess it would be if you show yourself?!" Geo whispered.

_"Well we don't have to take this twerp's rants!"_ WarRock argued, _"I'm gonna show him my awesome **MegaUppercut**!"_

"What are you mumbling about now?! Look, Yarō. Just be good and come to school!-! It's for your own good, anyways!" Bud growled before 'La Cucaracha' went off and Saito drove over in his car.

"Hey, there!" Saito waved as the car stopped, "Thanks, buddy."

**"No problem,"** the car replied as he got out and let it go back into his Transer.

_'Oh thank goodness!'_ Geo thought as he ran over to Saito, "Saito-san, Roll-Neechan was worried about you and I was going to come get you."

"Oh? Heh-heh. Gomen nassai. I ended up getting a nice amount of workers and I was finishing the contracts with them all," Saito explained, "They've even gave me a few ideas; like a song night on Saturday and Sunday."

"Oh, you can tell me and Roll-Neechan all about it," Geo quickly spoke as he began to push Saito to their house, _'Saved by the Stepbrother.'_

"Okay then! Bye-bye, Zack, Bud, strange girl with the Torpedo Drill hair!" Saito waved.

"T-torpedo drills?!" Luna stammered.

"That creep…" Bud growled.

"So I saved you from going to school? Praise the Lucky Stars!" Saito beamed before Roll threw a ladle at his forehead, "Ite!"

"Please don't encourage or discourage Geo-chan's choice in going to school or not, okay?" Roll giggled.

"Hai, hai," Saito groaned as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"I'm just glad he did come when he did. Otherwise, WarRock was going to force my arm to punch Bud with an uppercut," Geo noted, glancing at the dragon that was sitting with them.

"Only because he was starting to tick me off something fierce. No one should control who you are," WarRock snorted as his left 'ear' twitched, "Hm?"

"What is it?"

"I think I just heard something," WarRock replied before turning on the TV.

=If you have just turned in to this show, we are reporting live from Echo Ridge's **Auction House**. Right now, the owner, Mr. Deakins, has knocked out a security guard and locked himself within the building, along with the **Princess Pride** **Collection**, a collection of the wears of Yumland's most famous princess, **Princess Pride**. This collection is over 200 years old and is considered highly valuable. So valuable, in fact, that a single one is worth over one billion Zenny=

"Oh my…!" Roll gasped.

"Kid," WarRock turned to Geo.

"Hai," Geo nodded before Saito stopped them.

"Hold it, I have a little surprise for you two," Saito informed before handing Geo a blue card, "I stored a **Matter Wave** into this card for you to use."

"A Matter Wave? A-Are you sure?" Geo asked.

"Of course I am. You think I'm gonna let you go out there without some aide of something?" Saito asked, "Uh-uh. Not on my conscious! Just to warn you, she's got a fiery spirit."

"She?" the two repeated.

"Damn it! What's the situation?" Bob Copper demanded one of his officers.

"Sir, there are no hostages aside from the Princess Pride Collection," the man replied, "A report from one of the guards said that they've been working for the owner of the Auction House for years and never once thought to keep an eye on him while they were closing up."

"Good. Prepare to…" Bob began.

The sound of an engine cut off Bob's demands. The force there turned to see Ryuusei approaching them, riding upon a motorcycle. The motorcycle resembled the **Honda V4 Motorcycle concept** in the colors of Ryuusei and seemed to be designed to resemble a shooting star. The headlight on the front was shaped like the front of a shooting star while the sides of the wheels had coverings in the shape of his symbol. The monitor on the motorcycle's dashboard had the image of a BMX helmet with the front missing to reveal a young woman's face.

**"Yee-haw!"** the bike whooped as Ryuusei and WarRock screamed, **"Okay! Thank you for riding **Machine Ryuuseier**! I hope your ride was radical!"**

_"It hurts…" _WarRock groaned.

"Hang on! We're heading for the door!-!-!" Ryuusei screamed.

**"Oh yeah…"** Ryuuseier blinked, **"Okay then! Changing Frequencies!"**

"Ryuusei! Stop in the name of the law!" Bob Copper shouted before Ryuusei drove through him and the door, "Wh-What?!"

"G-g-g-g-ghost…!" one of the officers whimpered.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Bob growled, "He can turn into a ghost now?"

"Never again…" Ryuusei groaned as he stored his new vehicle into the CosmicDriver.

_"I think we went twice as fast as when it was just us…"_ WarRock moaned.

"L…Let's get going," Ryuusei ordered.

Upstairs, a man in his forties with a semi-bald head, gray hear, a black business suit, and glasses was panting as he looked around in a cold sweat, hugging a white dress to him. In his eyes, he was on a battlefield with explosions going off around the trench he was in. In his arms was an unconscious soldier.

"Don't leave me, Louie. Hand in there! You're…" Mr. Deakins assured before another explosion went off.

He began to crawl a bit to glance out of the trench into a nearby forest. Within it, he saw a few enemy soldiers out there.

"I'm gonna get us out of here!"

He grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin out. He threw the cup over the desk and it hit a wall, shattering. The explosion distracted the soldiers and let him jump out of the trench with 'Louie' before he ran off. He ran up the stairs and up to the roof, keeping 'Louie' in a Fireman's lift. He glanced up at the red skies above to see military copters flying overhead, shooting at the ground below. He shielded 'Louie' from the updraft of a nearby landing helicopter.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Bob snapped, "What's he doing?!"

"Uh, sir?" an officer along with three others carried over another officer, out cold, in just his boxers, and tied up.

"…Damn it!" Bob growled as, up on the roof, Mr. Deakins ran towards the helicopter, where Vulpecula Illusions and a few Jammers were in, one Jammer in the officer's clothes and piloting the getaway vehicle.

"Everything's gonna be okay now, Louie. You're gonna make it!" Mr. Deakins assured as two Jammers placed carried the mannequin with the dress into the helicopter via stretcher when Ryuusei emerged from the floor of the roof.

"Matte!" Ryuusei shouted.

**"Hm? Ara, ara? I smell WarRock-tan," **Vulpecula Illusions noted.

_"Oh frick!"_ WarRock yelped, _"It's Vulpecula!"_

"Who?"

_"My…ex-girlfriend."_

"Eh?!" Ryuusei exclaimed.

_"We kinda broke up after she wanted me to become a BDSM for a week,"_ WarRock replied, _"She poured hot wax on my rod, Kid! _Hot wax_! It still burns and we haven't dated for the last five years!"_

"…Remind me to have you go see a shrink," Ryuusei sweatdropped.

**"Quick! Behind you!"** Vulpecula exclaimed.

Mr. Deakins turned to see Ryuusei, who now resembled an enemy soldier trying to get closer. He was given a gun by a Jammer. Vulpecula Illusions snapped her left hand and the Jammers vanished. To Mr. Deakins, they were merely activating a stealth device on their wrists.

"Nani?!" Ryuusei gasped.

"The boys and I will hold him off as long as we can! Now get out of here!"

**"Hai. You heard the man, boy,"** Vulpecula Illusions ordered the pilot.

_"Get back here, you kinky bitch!" _WarRock snapped.

**"Aw…As much as I want to, WarRock-tan, I simply ca~an't~!"** Vulpecula Illusions replied with a giggle, groping her left breast as she hugged the mannequin, **"Ahn~! I love it…the feeling of Despair he'll feel when he realizes he helped in the theft of one of his dresses~!"**

_"I forgot that she was easy to turn on yet no one can say she's easy to bed,"_ WarRock noted.

"Hello! Did you not see…well…uh…They're gone!"

_"They're not gone. We're under an illusion. Like the Kitsunes of legend that I've read about, she has the ability to alter reality in a limited range. We just need to survive until she's far enough away,"_ WarRock replied.

"H-Hai," Ryuusei nodded before crying out as slash marks appeared on him with bullet marks.

_"We need a way to pin everything on the roof,"_ WarRock growled before Ryuusei dodged the bullets of Mr. Deakin's weapon…only to cry out in pain from another sword strike, _"Kid! Go **Super-1**!"_

"S…Super-1…" Ryuusei groaned as he got up, managing to slash a card that made the screen of his CosmicDriver depict a stylized black 'V.'

**=R-R-R-RIDER CH-CH-CH-CHANGE: S-S-S-SUPER-O-O-O-ONE!=**

A space age tune went off the Cosmic Driver before his attire transformed. His armor was based upon an astronaut and a hornet. He wore the same attire that Yoshio had, yet the jacket, pants, and shirt were all replaced by a black jumpsuit and bulky silver torso armor. He had a red/scarlet scarf with a silver helmet based upon a hornet's head with red 'bug eyes.'

"**Kamen Rider…Super-1!**" the new Rider declared, "**Gravity Control!**"

His eyes flashed as the disc in his buckle began to spin rapidly. Mr. Deakins grunted as he collapsed to the floor, unable to get up due to the impact knocking him out. After another two minutes, the illusions around the Jammers dispelled.

"Now!" Super-1 cried out as he ran around and kicked them towards the far-northeast corner of the roof before jumping all the way into the air to the point he was in the center of the moon, "**Supeeeer Rideeer Moon Surface Kiiiick!**"

With that, Super-1 fell to the surface and slammed his foot right into the hoard of Jammers, destroying the ledge on the roof and crashed into the ground away from the gathering people. Super-1 stood up as he walked away from the exploding Jammers. It was then he heard a siren and turned to see Bob charging at him.

"Hold it right there, Ryuusei!" Bob ordered.

"Not now…" Super-1 rolled his eyes before the Machine Ryuuseier appeared, "Nani?"

The motorcycle was engulfed in Denpa before dispersing, revealing a motorcycle that seemed to have been from **Harley-Davidson**. It was white, space-blue, and black in colors. It had three lights on the front with maneuvering thrusters on the back. Super-1 quickly got on it and raced off. The thrusters on the back erupted and he shot off like a rocket. Bob growled as he stomped on his hat that he threw on the ground.

=You idiot! Why didn't you get the Andromeda Key?!=

**"Don't worry, **General Taurus-dono**. I was merely testing him a bit,"** Vulpecula Illusions replied, glancing over at a fogged-up mirror as she relaxed in a bubble bath, her armor draped nearby.

=You mean stalling to enjoy more of these things Humans have!= Taurus fumed, his voice coming from the mirror.

**"Partially that reason. Mmm…I have to admit that though I'm a fire-type, I _love_ these bubble baths. Almost as delicious as causing despair,"** Vulpecula Illusions giggled.

=Honestly…= Taurus sighed before roaring =Just get the Andromeda Key, dammit!=

**"Hai, hai,"** Vulpecula Illusions waved the mirror off before she felt the presence leave, **"Perfect."** She made an illusions of a picture of WarRock appear before her, **"Ah~Omega-Xis-tan…Why did you have to leave your little Kitsune~? But don't worry…"** she looked over at a TV nearby that was showing the news of Ryuusei turning into Super-1 and defeating the Jammers, **"…I still love you for the both of us. Even now as your new persona; Ryuusei. Oh~!"** she began to pant as the water began to move about, **"So manly~! Even if you're against us, you're turning me on so~~~~ mu~ch~! Ahn~! Ahn~~! Oh Aphrodite~…These bodies humans have are so~ perfect!"** the water stopped as her eyes widened, **"That's it! I know how to get to Ryuusei-tan now!"** she whistled and a Jammer walked in with a tape before it quickly put it into the TV and it changed to show small video clips of the news when Ryuusei first appeared to the town, **"That girl he saved…He might be keeping an eye on her still."**

"Why are we doing this again?" WarRock asked as he laid in the grass near the platform Geo was on at Vista Point the night after.

"This is a good night for stargazing," Geo replied as he looked at the sky, "It's also a good place to think about what we're gonna try to not fall for her illusions."

"I still don't understand why you enjoy doing this," WarRock shrugged, "Guess it's something you've got in common with what I saw with your parents."

"What did you see exactly when you were spying?" Geo asked.

"Well, I can tell you that when a sock's sticking out the sliding door, you do not peek into the room," WarRock shuddered as Geo froze and his face turned red.

"Oh god…You didn't…"

"I did. Still scrubbing my eyes from the sight," WarRock shivered.

"My, oh me. I wonder what you're up to, being here all along at this time of night?"

"Damn it," WarRock muttered, thankful that he was hiding well enough that the approaching Luna-tachi couldn't see him.

"Ugh," Geo grimaced.

"What with that face?" Luna frowned before shrugging it off, "Anyway…someone out all by himself this late at night…Don't tell me you're the one causing trouble around town recently?"

"It's not me. It's some fox girl," Geo snorted, "You saw Ryuusei on the news the other night, right?"

"What's with you? You don't have to get so worked up. It's not as if someone like you could even remotely be the culprit," Luna informed, "I've decided that it was dumb luck that your stepbrother showed up last time."

"Sure," Geo rolled his eyes, "Now why are you here?"

"Right now, we're being super-citizens driving around in our scouring car!"

"…Bud's the driver?" Geo asked.

"Yep," Zack replied.

"That explains why he's not here," Geo noted, "Now mind telling me what a scouring car is?"

"Like I was just saying, there's a lot of crimes going around town because of that girl, so we're scouring every nook and cranny to find the criminal!" Luna informed with a pump of her fist, "I'm going to protect my town no matter what!"

"Wow, Prez, you have such a great sense of Justice! No one can top you!" Zack beamed, "You're a role model for all!"

_'Bull,'_ WarRock and Geo thought with sweatdrops.

"So how about it? Should I sign you up?" Luna offered.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Geo replied.

"Well, then! Don't stay out too late. Who knows what kind of dangers may find you if you do! Oh, and come to school, okay?!"

_'Again with the school…!'_ WarRock thought in annoyance, _'It's like she's a broken DVD for Zeus' sake!'_

"Zack, let's go! Yes, madam!" Zack saluted as they walked off.

"Phew, I'm tired from just talking to her," Geo sighed in relief.

"I'm tired from just _listening_," WarRock added as he poked out of his hiding place, "Let's go home already. Before we run into Torpedo Drills again."

"You've been hanging out with Saito-san too much," Geo frowned before he heard a scream, "Oh! That was…!"

"Geo!" WarRock tensed, "I smell Jammers and Vulpecula!"

"Damn," Geo grit his teeth, "Henshin!"

**"Ahn~! So delicious~!"** Vulpecula Illusion moaned as she groped herself in pleasure as Bud and Zack were trembling in fear, their car overturned nearby and smoking from the fireball she had used to strike it earlier, **"Your Despair is just _sooo_ go~od~! Such a turn on! Ahn~! Ahn~!"**

Luna never replied. She merely collapsed to her knees with a look of sheer despair on her face. As the Jammers began to approach, Ryuusei landed, shooting them all. As he righted himself from his landing, he never saw Luna's body-even her clothes-start to crack, revealing a sickly purple light.

**"Oh~! It's Ryuusei-kun~!"** Vulpecula Illusions purred, **"Are you here to submit~?"**

_"Kinky bitch!" _WarRock growled.

"I won't fall for your tricks again," Ryuusei informed as he slashed a card through his CosmicDriver, the screen depicting an octagonal symbol resembling a lion's face surrounded by a buffalo, chameleon, falcon, and dolphin, "Rider Change."

**=R-R-R-RIDER CH-CH-CH-CHANGE: B-B-B-BEAST!=**

**=L-I-O-N! LION!=**

A golden octagon-shaped magic seal appeared before him. On the seal was a runic language translating into '**I order to all the spirits. Release the large power based on the Contract with me. Great power, Land, Sea, Sky, Natural, Fourfield chief, My kind**.' It engulfed Ryuusei, transforming him into a new Rider. His jumpsuit was a solid black white few light-gold lines going up the legs and waist. His left shoulder sported a golden lion's head for a shoulder-guard with the mane going across his torso to form torso armor. He had a gold chain on his left hip with various rings on it. He had gold knee-guards and elbow-guards with gold cuffs on his ankles and wrists, letting the feet and hands be covered in a white fabric or armor. His waist held a large gold buckle resembling a lion roaring with pictures of a buffalo, falcon, chameleon, and dolphin on the sides. His mask/helmet was black in the back, but the front resembled a gold lion's mane with silver 'jaws' on the mouth-guard and green 'bug eyes.'

"**Saa…Lunchtime da!**" Beast declared.

"Lunchtime?!" Zack and Bud gawked.

**CUE: KAMEN RIDER BEAST THEME – BEASTBITE**

"Gao!" Beast roared as he entered the large group of Jammers.

He quickly kicked a Jammer in its jaw before slamming another as he followed through his move. He caught the blade of another and threw it over his shoulder into five more.

"Gao!"

Beast slammed his elbow into a charging Jammer's gut before picking it up and threw it over his shoulder. He then spun and roundhouse kicked an encircling group of Jammers. He then grabbed another by its neck and slammed it into the ground.

"Gao!" Beast snarled as he slammed the minion into the ground once more before sparks came off him, "Nani?!"

"They're in front of you!" Zack called.

"No, behind you!" Bud argued.

"Illusions?!" Beast exclaimed.

**"Ahn~…So delicious~!"** Vulpecula Illusions moaned in ecstasy nearby, watching Beast get beaten by her hidden Jammers as her tail rubbed her sensually, **"I knew it was a good idea to hide some under illusions…"**

"Ah mou…How can I hit them all if they're under illusions?" Beast growled before looking at his rings and slid a red one resembling a buffalo onto his right middle finger, "Maybe this will work."

**=BUFFA – GO! BU-BU-BUBUBU-BUFFA!=**

A red octagonal seal appeared and covered his right arm. A scarlet mantle covered it, trimmed with gold on the end. Over the shoulder was armor that resembled the head of a buffalo with gold horns. He caught the blades of two Jammers and threw them into the other Jammers.

"Time to eat," Beast stated as he slapped his hands together.

He slammed the ground with his right hand, creating a scarlet shockwave. The Jammers all groaned before exploding into gold hexagonal seals that went into his belt.

**"Nani?!"** Vulpecula Illusion gasped.

"Gao!" Beast roared as he put a hand over his buckle.

The magic seal appeared and he pulled out a rapier-themed weapon. It was in his colors with a side resembling a lion's head. The other side had a disc-like device while the side between the two sported an image of a dice's side. Beast charged at Vulpecula Illusions and got her in her shock with a series of slashes.

"Yosha! You're next!" Beast declared, replacing the Buffa Ring with an emerald with a chameleon on it.

**=CHAMELEO – GO! C-C-C-CHAMELEO!=**

A green version of the seal appeared. Beast outstretched his right arm and the seal went over it. His Mantle changed to emerald where the red had been with the Buffa head replaced with a chameleon head with its long tongue stretched out.

**"A chameleon?"** Vulpecula Illusion pondered.

His ring glowed before his gold seal appeared once more. It overlapped his body before he vanished right before their eyes.

**"Nani?!"** Vulpecula Illusions gasped.

She cried out as she was stabbed by something. She swung her tail at the space around her before she got hit again in the rear. She turned around only to be struck in the spine by horizontal slash. She cried out as she tumbled away from a vertical slash. She got up only to cry out as she was struck multiple times, as if it were a chameleon's tongue unleashing a barrage of strikes at a swarm of flies. The area near her glowed green before Beast returned into view.

"How's it feel to have illusions used against you?" Beast chuckled, "'How dare you use illusions on me?! You're too cruel!'" he crossed his arms, sword in his left hand, "Is that what you were gonna say?"

**"You…"** the FM-Ian fumed, yet strangely turned on by this turn of events, as Beast switched Chameleo Ring with an orange ring resembling a falcon.

**=FALCO – GO! F-F-FA-FALCO!=**

The mantle transformed with an orange magic seal. The head was replaced with a falcon's head while the mantle's emerald turned orange. He switched sword hands and jumped towards Vulpecula Illusions. He cut through her staff and got her on the torso. He kicked her left hip before doing a roundhouse across the head. Beast delivered two slashes to her chest and lunged. He casually swapped sword hands once more.

"And now the main dish!" Beast declared.

He spun the disc and the image of the dice began to rapidly spin around 1 through 6. He inserted the ring into the lion's mouth and it landed on 6.

**=SIX FALCO – SABER STRIKE=**

Slowly, Beast spun his arms out before him. As it did it, his gold magic seal appeared once more. He reeled back his blade and growled.

"Gao!" Beast roared.

He swiftly swung and the seal turned into six gold/orange falcons. They cried out and began to shoot right at her. Vulpecula Illusions cried out as the falcons struck him multiple times. They all slammed into her at the same time and caused an explosion. The explosion faded to reveal a young woman in her mid-forties and a floating magic seal that went into the BeastDriver. Beast slapped his hands together.

"Delicious!" Beast exclaimed before seeing the woman, "Oh, I remember her. She used to be my psychiatrist when I had nightmares for the first few years after the PEACE Incident."

"Ah! It's getting worse!" Bud screamed, earning Beast's attention.

"She's breaking apart?" Beast pondered, his Falco Mantle vanishing as he walked over and knelt down to her.

"Gomen, Ryuusei-san…" Luna apologized, panting slowly as another crack appeared on her body, "…I guess…I made a mess of things…"

"Iie. There's still hope for you," Beast replied as he held up a solid-gold version of the Beast Ring on his left hand.

Gently, as if he were holding fine china, Beast slid the ring onto her right index finger. He helped her plug it into the left side of his belt and turn it.

**=ENGAGE – PLEASE=**

Luna fell over onto her side. Beast's magic seal appeared a few inches above her body, surprising the two boys.

"Gao!" Beast called as he jumped into it, "Uwaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!-!-!"

The seal appeared in a muted-colored area. Beast landed on the ground below the seal before it vanished. He looked around to see it was his old elementary school. He walked out to the back to see a class outside, clapping for a young Luna, ten years ago.

"This must have been her happiest moment," Beast noted.

Suddenly, the scene cracked in the same sickly cracks on Luna's body. The crack shattered, growing wider to release a massive beast with the head of a mutated woman that had scales for skin and a hair made of dozens of snakes.

"A **Medusa**?! That's huge!" Beast exclaimed, "Whoa! It looks hungry!"

He screamed when the Medusa Phantom lunged at him, preparing to eat him. He barely hid behind a pipe when the Medusa Phantom slithered by and began to attack everything, making more cracks.

"Ah mou…This is a real big pinch! But…a **Pinch** is a **Chance**!" Beast declared as he pulled out a ring that had an orange falcon, a red buffalo, a green chameleon, a blue dolphin, and Beast's emblem, "Let's hope this works. Come, **Chimera**!"

**=CHIMERARISE – GO! COME ON OUT, COME ON OUT, EAT 'EM ALL THE WAY!=**

His lion head roared before the magic seal appeared. A massive beast erupted from it, roaring. It was easily the size, if not bigger than, the Medusa Phantom. Its body was a solid black with a gold made, claws, shoulders, thighs, and muzzle. It had a pair of fin-like wings, one orange and the other blue, a red torso, and a green tail. The tail resembled a chameleon's tongue and emerged from the green chameleon head it had. Its left shoulder had a dolphin head while the right had a falcon head with the torso having a buffalo head.

**"Oi…What's this?"** WarRock's voice emerged from the beast, **"Guess what she said about this guy was right; there is a Phantom that he needs in order to use the BeastDriver!"**

"WarRock?" Beast blinked.

**"You got it. Now get on, we've got…uh…What do we got to chase?"** WarRock asked as he turned to Beast, causing the Kamen Rider to facefault.

"You don't know?" Beast pondered.

**"I get blocked off from you when you're in a Rider Form besides Ryuusei,"** WarRock frowned as Beast jumped onto his back.

"That!" Beast yelped as the Medusa Phantom charged.

WarRock roared before lunging at the Phantom. He got a few slashes into its long tail. Medusa Phantom tried to bit him, but WarRock countered by chomping hard onto its tail, separating it into two. The Medusa Phantom shrieked in pain before slithering away.

"After her!" Beast called.

WarRock roared before flying after the Phantom. He landed on a building before the roof exploded beneath him, letting the Medusa Phantom ram into him and knocked him away. He righted himself in the air and flew at the Phantom. His five heads' mouths began to glow before unleashing a barrage of lasers that curved and slammed right into the Medusa Phantom, destroying it in an explosion. A magic seal emerged from the smoke and WarRock ate it.

"Did you just eat that?!" Beast exclaimed.

**"I'm not sure why, but it tasted delicious,"** WarRock admitted.

"The cracks on her are gone!" Bud gasped.

"Prez! Are you okay?!" Zack exclaimed before Beast's magic seal appeared again and let him walk out of it.

"I took care of it," Beast informed as he turned into Ryuusei, _"Wasn't expecting her to be a **Gate**, though. Seems that Sis and I arguing in favor of adding Beast and **Wizard** to the CosmicDriver was a good idea after all."_

"Gate?"

_"It will be fine, now,"_ WarRock assured, _"We destroyed the Phantom that was inside of her, so she isn't a Gate anymore."_

"Eh?" Zack blinked.

"Ja ne," Ryuusei saluted with his right hand's pointer and index fingers before summoning his bike and drove off.

"WarRock."

"Hm?" the FM-Ian paused in his studying of the CosmicDriver to turn to look at Geo on his bed.

"When I was Beast, I kept on acting…off."

"Off?"

"Yeah. It was as if my normal self was being taken over by this weird guy," Geo shuddered.

"Oh, that's a side-effect of the CosmicDriver," WarRock waved it off casually.

"What?!" Geo exclaimed as he sat up.

"Well, yeah. There are a few kinks in here that are needed in order to use the powers of other Riders," WarRock shrugged, "I even heard of a Rider, **Decade**, who could turn into any Kamen Rider if given the right card, but would have bits of their personality in them, but they were minute, almost unnoticeable. But that was because of how many Riders he could use. For you, though, you have a limit of only those that are related to Space or something in it, like Black and Shadow Moon. Being that, their personalities will bleed into your own at times while your first time using them will let you understand some basic abilities they have, like when we dealt with the Phantom in that crazy Class President of yours. So be careful of using one form more than the others…especially Shadow Moon and Beast…mainly Beast. I hate mayonnaise."

Geo raised a brow.

"So...What exactly made you and her break up again?" Geo asked.

"Ugh. Simply put; it's because I'm against BDSM. Back on Planet FM, we'd make a group of Jammers, just so we could use Wave Change on them to reproduce," WarRock began, "Though Vulpecula...Well, she was quite the Kinky one. She enjoyed her alternate form so much that she'd stay in it constantly when off the clock."

"You got interested in her because of that?"

"Well, yeah, she was a rebel rouser! It's kinda something I like in girls," WarRock shrugged, "And boy was she ever one. Though I never introduced her to Bro and Sis. Never got around to doing it. Then, a few months into dating..."

"That BDSM?"

"Yep. Hot Wax to my rod. Not pleaseant and it was only partially pleseant during the stuff we did. After that night, I just started to avoid her, went into hiding. Some time later, I met this other girl and began to gonig out with her," WarRock replied before sniffing the air, _'Jammers? Never gets boring h...Hm?'_ he looked out the window, _'What's going on out there?'_

* * *

A Jammer cried out as it was sent tumbling away from its group. A covered fist slammed into another Jammer before a kick nailed another in the gut. One of the hands flicked something on a figure's belt.

**=SWITCH ON: B-B-B-BLASTER!=**

The Jammers cried out as multiple shots of fire-colored energy slammed into them. The figure flicked the item on his belt and a strange rocket-shaped blaster on its right arm vanished. In the barely lit area, only the green 'bug eyes' of the figure were seen as the figure began to walk away from the destroyed Jammers.

* * *

**Next time on 'Kamen Rider Ryuusei:'**

**WarRock: Bored, bored, this is boring!**

**Luna: Say your prayers, Geo Stellar!**

**Geo: I'm off…**

**?-?-?: Jason, I'm assigning you the role of giving Geo a tour of the place.**

**?-?-?: You need to be more careful, Ryuusei.**

**WarRock: This frequency…an _AM_-Ian?!**

**?-?-?: Denpa Kiiitaaaaaaa~!-!-!**

**Frequency 4: Alternating Currents: Crouching Ryuusei, Hidden Genex**

**Wave Battle, Ride On!**

* * *

**Me: Was this bad? Good? And just to let you all know: Vulpecula is not gonig to be Roll's partner, dang it! Now no one ask about who will be partnered with who again! I apologize, but I cannot take that anymore with all the constant PMs involving Vulpecula and Roll, so please don't ask again. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!  
**


	4. Alternating Currents

**Kamen Rider Ryuusei!  
**

* * *

**Previously on 'Kamen Rider Ryuusei:'**

**WarRock: My name is WarRock Dragonoid from Planet FM.  
**

******=DENPA HENKAN: R-R-R-R-RYUUSEI!=**

******Ryuusei: Saa...Bring It.**

******WarRock: Bro and Sis used the legends as a base for the CosmicDriver. There should be FM-Ian Life Forms on Earth other than me, planning to destroy it.**

******Roll, Saito, and Geo: Destroy the Earth?!**

**Luna: You are?**

******Ryuusei: …Ryuusei. Kamen Rider Ryuusei.**

* * *

_A young boy sniffled as he looked at a small black shrine set up before him. In the middle of it was a picture of a man and a woman, both smiling happily at the camera._

_ "Hey now…" the young boy stopped his sobbing to look up at a shadowed figure, "…Don't cry now…"_

* * *

"Jason…Oh, Jason…"

A sapphire pair of eyes slowly opened to bear witness to the usual space-themed ceiling they always greeted in the morning. The head the eyes were in turned to the left to a wall painted a bright shade of blue.

"Good morning, Jason. Did you enjoy your nightly rest?" the voice asked.

"Yosh…" Jason replied as the figure began to get up, the covers on his body sliding off, "Just dreaming again…It's time for our normal ritual." Jason looked over at the same shrine from him dream, now resting beside a nearby wall, "Otou-san…Okaa-san…I'll keep your promise. Humans _will_ be able to reach the stars to live amongst them."

"I will make sure your son gives his best to making this dream a reality," the voice added before the sound of four hands clapping was heard in the bedroom.

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**Ryuusei - A warrior born of the Space Riders. What bonds does he form with the powers of the Riders?  
**

***the screen shattered into shooting stars. The camera followed them until stopping at Ryuusei, standing amongst space with swirls of Denpa spinning around him*  
**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and Jammers he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the screen when it cut to a face-shot***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames. He turned to Geo and gave a nod. It proceeded to cut to Geo's open CosmicDriver, the screen showing a shooting star on it. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The scene cut to a construction yard where faint ghosts of Black, Black RX, Beast, Shadow Moon, Wizard, Fourze, Meteor, IXA, Super-1, and Kiva appeared and disappeared in various area of it***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***It cut to the nine Riders in their ghostly forms charging at the screen. It cut to a headshot WarRock, narrowing his eyes, before turning to the side of the screen and doing a glimpsing cut of Ryuusei in the first scene, now upside-down with the Denpa dispersing around him***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***It cut to Ryuusei turning around as the camera zoomed out to reveal he was surrounded by multiple Jammers. It cut to him slashing a card through his Driver and his left arm turned into a Cannon that he quickly fired***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to Ryuusei, standing in the center of Vista Point at night, the ten other Riders having their backs to him in a circle formation, before cutting to a semi-head shot of Geo tilting his head up with the screen cutting to his POV of Roll and Saito***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***Geo standing before a mirror, seeing WarRock in the reflection. The mirror shattered when the camera focused on it before moving up to reveal Geo had been replaced with Ryuusei***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***It cut to a grassy field with Geo and the ten Riders standing in it, staring up at it with back facing the camera, before cutting to Thirteen shadowed figures, Cygnus being the only one revealed amongst them*  
**

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a series of shots of Ryuusei fighting the Jammers with explosions occurring around the area. The screen shattered as Geo drove through it on the Machine Ryuuseier. The camera followed him until it turned up the night sky, the title appearing on it, the title being displayed on an outline of Ryuusei's symbol with a vortex of Denpa within it***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

******Frequency 4: Alternating Currents: Crouching Ryuusei, Hidden Genex  
**

* * *

Geo exhaled as he lowered his left arm. Nearby, Roll and WarRock watched him go through a few more movements in the backyard. He gave a cry as he rushed at a nearby tree with various marks on it and began to strike at it.

"This style looks like the **Skishin Shorin Ken (Sincere Xiaolin Fist)**," WarRock noted before rubbing his real.

"Oh? You know the fist Geo-chan and I learned a few years ago?" Roll asked.

"Let's just say that when you make my Sis mad, there are places that you never knew you had that are aching and bleeding," WarRock shuddered, "That and it's the main fighting style for Kamen Rider Super-1."

Roll nodded before looking back at Geo while he practiced. She glanced down at her swollen stomach and placed a hand over it. She couldn't wait to have the twins so she could return to going through the steps of the Skishin Shorin Ken again. It was something she really missed doing with her foster brother. Soon, Geo finished his katas and, after a bath, was in his room on the laptop. WarRock groaned in annoyance inside the Transer.

_"Bored, bored, this is boring!"_ WarRock complained inside of the Transer, wearing a pair of pajamas in his colors, _"Geo, I'm gonna die from boredom from watching this. Hey, how about we go somewhere?"_

_ **"Yahoo! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"**_ Ryuuseier cheered as she butted into WarRock.

_"Oi! Go back to your card, dammit!"_

"I don't want to, and I'm studying right now," Geo replied.

_"Ugh…You and your studying…Why don't we just go to that 'school' place?"_ WarRock asked.

"Eh?!"

_"Everyone is studying there, right? Like the group that comes to pick you up every morning? Even on Sundays?"_

**_"I don't like Torpedo Drills,"_** Ryuuseier pointed out.

_"Get back in your card!"_

"Well, that is true…But I refuse. I'm homeschooled," Geo replied.

_"…Why don't you go to school?"_ WarRock pondered.

"…If I went, I might make some friends…" Geo replied.

_ "Well, that's a good thing. **Kamen Rider Fourze **is a Kamen Rider known as the **Space Friendship Rider** and his strongest forms can only be used through Friendship,"_ WarRock pointed out.

"Yeah, but…"

_ "I heard that humans valued their friends and **BrotherBands** a lot, or is that just hearsay?"_

"…Do you know what it's like to lose someone close to you?"

_ "…Yeah. By Zeus, she was a maiden," _WarRock admitted as he gazed out at a star chart,_ "Beautiful eyes, a melodic voice. If I said I didn't see her as a woman of beauty, I would have been flattened by a flying ice cream chariot for the lie. …That's why, isn't it? Because of your parents."_

"Hai. I don't want to feel that pain again."

_ "…Heh. You humans are getting more and more interesting in my opinion with each passing minute,"_ WarRock noted before he started banging on the screen and making the Transer start bouncing a bit, _"But I don't care! I wanna go! Let's go, Geo! Let's go!"_

"…" Geo sweatdropped.

_"Oi, Geo, come on!"_ WarRock pleaded before time passed as Geo was now brushing his teeth, _"Let's go, Geo! It's not really a scary place, is it?"_ Soon, Geo was trying to sleep, but WarRock continued, _"Man, you're cheap! Boring, boring! I'm bored!"_ Outside, the light of Geo's room went on, _"Huh?"_

Saito yawned as he was about to get in bed. It was then he heard WarRock scream and the sounds of a struggle. He looked over to see Roll was out like a light in the bed. He gave a small smile at her before walking upstairs. He opened the door to see a panting Geo, standing before his table with the Transer tied up with a scarf. Muffled shouts erupted from the Transer as it bounced about on the table.

"…Is everything okay, Kiddo?" Saito asked.

"I…I'm fine," Geo replied, "WarRock is being especially troublesome tonight."

"Ah. Well if he keeps it up, I'll have no choice but enforce a Rent on him," Saito informed/joked, "Night, Kiddo."

"Night, Saito-san."

He closed the door and proceeded to take a few steps away. He looked at a nearby clock, one that ran on just batteries instead of Denpa or electricity. It took a minute before he heard Geo groan in anger.

"Ah mou! Seriously! No matter how much you whine, it's useless! I told you! I study at home! No way, no way am I gonna go to _school_! _Never_!" Geo ranted, causing Saito to laugh softly before going back to his and Roll's bedroom.

* * *

A pair of blue shoes stopped before a schoolbag was dropped beside them. Luna pointed at Geo's house with a fire in his eyes.

"Say your prayers, Geo Stellar! Today will be the day I will have you come to school, no matter what!" Luna declared.

"Man, what a guy!" Bud frowned, "The Class President goes through the trouble of coming to pick him up every day and still…"

"He beats you down, outsmarts me, and is able to elude us long enough to make it so we're barely on time," Zack finished.

Luna approached the door of the house. She took a deep breath and prepared to ring the bell. She yelped as she was knocked to the side by the door. Geo walked out, bags under his eyes and a backpack on his back.

"I'm off…" Geo groaned.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?!" Luna gawked as Geo began to walk away from the house.

"Well, I don't know how he did it, but one of Saito-kun's new workers managed to convince Geo-chan to start going to school," Roll giggled as she walked over to the door and poked her head out, "Good luck, Geo-chan!"

"Hai…" Geo yawned.

"Wh-Who is this worker?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone," Roll giggled before they heard an engine rev, "Ara?"

They all looked towards Geo to see him putting a helmet on. He was currently sitting on a sleek motorcycle in the design of the Machine Ryuuseier, but without the emblems of Ryuusei on it. The motorcycle sped off down the road.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Saito-kun got him a motorcycle," Roll giggled before glancing at the trio, "Thank kami-sama that he didn't have it earlier, ne?"

* * *

_"Ohh, so this is school!"_ WarRock exclaimed as the disguised Machine Ryuuseier stopped.

Before them was a large building with four floors to it, including the roof. Surrounding it was a gate made of various materials, primarily bricks and cement.

"Didn't we see it from the Wave Road last time?" Geo asked as Ryuuseier returned to the Transer.

_"You don't have to state such minor details. Ikuzo, Geo!"_ WarRock cheered before Geo yelped as his Transer dragged him towards the gates.

* * *

"Now that I've taken you to school, just stay quiet, alright?" Geo whispered as he walked towards a classroom labeled as '5-A.'

_"Yeah, I know."_

_ **"Aw man…"**_

_ "Get back in your card, woman!"_

_ **"Never!"**_

"Please be quiet…" Geo muttered in annoyance.

He proceeded to open the sliding door for '5-A' and walked inside. He froze up a little at seeing that various teenagers in there. He barely and quickly shook off his frozen moment before going to an empty desk with no name on it. At the desk beside him, another teenager was reading a book about the universe, pausing every now and then to write down something in a notebook beside him.

"Geo-kun! So you are finally coming to school!"

Geo slowly looked up. He wished he had never done so. Luna was look down at him with sparkles in her eyes and a joyous look on her face.

"Not because of you," Geo stated, "Curse you, mascot…"

"Mascot?" Zack repeated.

"The guy who was hired is going to be the mascot at my stepbrother's café," Geo yawned before putting his head on the desk.

"Don't sleep," Luna ordered.

"Why? The teacher isn't here yet," Geo replied.

"Ah mou…" Luna frowned.

* * *

"Now finally everyone in 5-A is present! This is quite the groovy thing to know."

Standing at the front of the class was a man in his late twenties. He appeared to be a Netfrican-Electopian (A/N; African-Japanese for those who prefer real world terms for places) in appearance with dark skin. His eyes constantly appeared to be closed shut with an almost fatherly smile to his face. He was trim and fit with quite the interesting attire. He wore a red and yellow disco outfit with bellbottoms, platform shoes, and a necklace of Saturn. Over that was a white lab coat with a stethoscope over that. His black hair went down his sides as sideburns while the rest was a small afro with a green combo resembling a pair of scales on the top left side of it.

_'A **Retro**…'_ Geo thought, _'My teacher's a Retro.'_

"Now let me give you the low-down, Geo, if there's something you need to ask 'bout the class, you're free to ask any of these cool cats in the class, savvy?"

"Hai…" Geo nodded.

"Not to make sure you're all savvy with the school…**Jason Hutchins**, I'm assigning you the role of giving Geo a tour of the place," the teacher informed, flashing a grin to reveal a gold tooth in his mouth.

The teen reading the book on the universe slowly lowered it. His black hair went down to his shoulders, a giant cowlick bang with a grey highlight in the middle running from his forehead to the right side of his head. He wore a white t-shirt under an open short-sleeved jean jacket, and a pair of baggy jeans that ended with his blue and black running shoes.

"You got it, Mr. Sheppard," the teen replied with a small smile, looking over at Geo.

"Savvy!" Sheppard declared, "Glad I can count on you today. Normally, I'd be givin' this kind of funky task out to our righteous class president, but I got a call this morning from Geo's groovy sister to let someone not in a seat in our class be giving him tours of the place today."

Luna barely hid her flinch. She should have seen that coming. She was constant in attempting to get Geo to come to school for the last three months since school began.

"Okay, you cool cats, let's get started on breakin' down on our schoolwork!" Sheppard declared.

* * *

_"Man, this is kinda boring…"_ WarRock muttered quietly in the Transer as Sheppard was lecturing on a math subject.

"Shh…" Geo whispered.

Soon, Sheppard was going into Geography. Geo had to shove the top part of his Transer into his pants' left pocket to make his arm stop trembling.

_"This is really boring…"_ WarRock whispered.

* * *

"Bored...bored...bored, bored, bored! This is _worse_ than when you did homeschooling!" WarRock ranted on the roof as he fumed, Geo being thankful that he had gotten up to the roof once class had been let out for lunch, "This really isn't different than being at your _house_! Is being bored what school is about?! It's a devil's work! No wonder you never wanted to come here!"

"Didn't you promise that you would quiet, WarRock?" Geo deadpanned.

"Urusei! I never promised anything! Mou…I'm pissed off something fierce!" WarRock roared before spreading his wings out.

"Ah! WarRock! Where are you going?!"

"Home, that's what!" WarRock replied.

"Ah! Matte!" Geo yelped before WarRock took off as fast as he could into the sky, "Man…that WarRock…"

"What are you doing out here?" Geo slowly turned to see the door opening to reveal Luna-tachi and Jason before Bud walked over and gently put a pile of notebooks on the ground, Luna continuing with, "These are all the notes up to yesterday. It would be a problem if you got behind on your studies, ne?"

"Well, I've been studying at home, so…"

"Nan da? Are you planning to put the Prez's kindness to waste?" Bud demanded as he picked Geo up…only to collapse and hold his nuts once more from Geo's kick.

"That's not my intention, but…"

"I guess you're a little lost because it's been a while since you came to school," Luna crossed her arms under her bust, closing her eyes for just a moment…only to open them to see Geo wasn't there, "Huh?"

* * *

"Thanks for that," Geo sighed in relief.

"No problem," Jason chuckled before shuddering, "To be honest, I was getting kinda scared there, being near Luna."

"…You're afraid of girls?"

"More like having little to no experience with them. Anyway I was raised by the scientists my parents worked with at the International Space Development Laboratories before it turned into AMAKEN," Jason replied, looking up at the clouds.

"Eh?" Geo blinked.

"…A decade…" Jason narrowed his eyes, "That's ten long years…"

"…You lost your parents in PEACE…" Geo realized.

"Yeah. I think it's a reason why Mr. Sheppard asked me to be in charge of showing you around," Jason replied.

"…" Geo nodded before they shared a moment or two of silence.

"…Judging by the stars on your jacket's shoulders, your necklace, and the ends of your green sunglasses, you must have been taking a likeing to stargazing, right?"

"I like space, actually," Geo replied before blinking when Jason began to grin widely, tears in his eyes, "Uh…"

"Space development is Humanity's hope as well as its dream!-!"

"D-Dream?"

"Yeah. It's my goal in life to contribute to advancements in space. One day…we'll go beyond our solar system to outer space!"

"…" Geo chuckled, "You are one heck of a dreamer, Jason-san."

"Oh please. Don't call me '-san,' just Jason. Far as I'm concerned, we're only friends in vocal terms."

Geo's eyes widened. But they had just met…

"Man…you're a strange fellow…Jason."

"Everyone's strange. If we weren't, then the world would just be boring," Jason replied with a smirk before turning away from the fountain they were standing at and began to walk away, "Come on! I've gotta show you the new telescope and planetarium they've set up here!"

Geo nodded as he walked after the beaming Jason. Soon, the two were standing before a large telescope, one that seemed to be seen more likely at an observatory than a high school. The building's roof was closed due to it being the daytime, but there were a few stands that had info on the telescope and facts about them around. Nearby, Luna-tachi were watching them from behind a smaller model of the telescope.

After a bit there, the two entered a large auditorium with the ceiling and the stage all sleek and without any designs. Jason took out his Transer's top and connected it to the bottom attached to his left arm, the Transer black, bronze, and green in color. He typed something into his Transer and the room darkened. The walls and stage lit up into an image of space itself. Geo awed as he watched Jason type another command and show Saturn and another galaxy.

"Wanna try?" Jason offered.

"Okay!" Geo grinned.

"Seriously, why are we bothering with a guy like this?" Bud asked Zack quietly so Luna wouldn't notice.

"It's obviously for getting more status," Zack replied, "By making Geo Stellar come to school, her status would have gone up. But Geo has informed everyone that it was a worker that his stepbrother, Saito Hikari-Stellar, convinced him to go. And since Jason is in charge of giving Geo Stellar the tour of the campus, it only makes his status go up! It seems that at this rate, becoming the Student Council President is just a pipe dream."

Both ended up getting hit on the head by Luna. She snorted before resuming the observation of Geo Stellar and Jason Hutchins.

* * *

"Ara? Why are you back here, WarRock-chan?" Roll asked.

"Man, that was boring," WarRock replied as he sat beside her on the couch, watching an Electopian version of 'The Chew,' "I'm amazed humans can keep doing such boring things. Plus…" he shuddered, "I think I sent Geo to hell."

"It was that bad for you?" Roll asked.

"Are you kidding me? All it was was talk, talk, and talk and write, write, and write!" WarRock replied, "I swear it was more interesting with him here!" It was then they heard sirens, "Huh?"

"Ara-ara?" Roll looked outside to see two police cars outside their home, Copper standing outside one, "Him again?"

"Hmm…" Copper looked around, "There's no doubt. The reading of th' enormous Denpa's around 'ere. Git ta searchin', boys!"

"Shit," WarRock cursed quietly before rushing upstairs to fly out Geo's window.

* * *

"Phew, I almost got caught by those annoying people," WarRock noted as he flew back onto the school's roof, "Shame I left her with the problem…Huh?" His body tensed up as his eyes widened, _'This frequency…an _**AM_-Ian_**_?!'_

"Mmrrgghh!"

WarRock barely ducked under a swing of a massive fist. He jumped back and gulped. Before him was a large figure, easily reaching 12' in height. He wore a deep, almost obsidian jumpsuit that seemed to be like pure skin. Over the knees were red guards that had small white spikes. Below the guards was bulky scarlet combat boots. The backs were raised while the fronts bore silver armor resembling the hooves of a bull. Its shoulder-guards were scarlet as well and carved into the shapes of flames.

His lower arms were engulfed in massive, bulky armor that were shifted into various pipes that were constantly expelling intense flames. The pipes were interconnected together beneath a strip of amber-colored plating that went to the back of the giant fists. The fingers were circular and shaped like tubes. At the tips of each one was an opening.

The torso was encased in multiple layers of bulky, muscular armored plating. The front of it bared a circular, crimson part with small extensions on the top and the left and right sides. Lining that was amber-colored armor and finally ended with the outsides being silver with vents on the sides. A bit of the silver extended around the neck area akin to the trim on various jackets and button shirts.

The head was primarily crimson with the design akin to a bull. The mouth and snout of it was entirely silver with vents on the front. Flames expelled themselves from the vents every now and then. On the sides of the head were two massive, curved horns with flame designs carved into them. Its eyes were covered in blazing flame-tinted optics while going from its forehead to the neck was a series of white spikes. The one thing that WarRock paid attention to, though, was a gold design on the forehead, bearing the symbol of the constellation Taurus

"Shit…" WarRock paled, "**Taurus Fire…**"

**"WarRock, how dare you betray us?!"** Taurus Fire demanded, pointing at the dragon FM-Ian…more specifically, the Andromeda Key, **"Hand over the Andromeda Key!"**

"No way, I refuse!" WarRock replied, chopping the air horizontally before him.

Taurus Fire snorted, more flames erupting form his vents and pipes, **"Then I will just have to defeat you and take it back!"**

"Heh. Too easy," WarRock smirked, "You forget my title…**Sagittarius**." _'I've managed to recover in terms of body strength, but my actual abilities…'_

**"That title is no longer yours, Traitor,"** Taurus Fire snarled as he rushed at WarRock.

* * *

"Then…if you do this…" Geo typed down a commands and the 'night sky' began to gain white lines, connecting stars to form the Zodiac Constellations.

"Oh! Sugoi! Not bad, buddy!" Jason beamed as he patted Geo on the back before a beeping went off on his Transer, "Hm? Oh my…I need to take this real quick, buddy."

"Hai," Geo nodded, "By the way…thanks for doing this for me, Jason."

"No problem. It's what friends do," Jason replied before he ran off.

"…" Geo waited until Jason had turned a corner before turning to his right, "Come out, you three."

Slowly, Luna-tachi stood.

"How did you know we were here?" Luna asked.

"You're not that subtle," Geo replied before dashing out.

"Oi! Matte!" Bud shouted as Luna-tachi followed after him.

Within minutes, Geo managed to lose them and went to the roof. He breathed a sigh of relief…until WarRock slammed into the wall beside him and made multiple cracks form on it.

"WarRock?!" Geo gasped.

**"Ha! I have more power than any other from Planet FM. You have no chance of winning!"** Taurus Fire declared with a laugh.

"N-Nani?! A cow?!" Geo gawked, causing Taurus Fire to fall over.

**"You bastard! I'm a bull! A _bull_!"** Taurus Fire screamed.

"There's no way I'd lose to you!" WarRock snapped as he stood up, rubbing a bit of green radiation from his mouth, "All you are is power, nothing else!"

**"Nani?"** Taurus Fire pondered as Geo held up his Reader Necklace.

"Henshin."

**=DENPA HENKAN: R-R-R-RYUUSEI!= **

_"Saa…Bring it,"_ Ryuusei declared, holding up his left hand and flexed it.

**"Nani?"** Taurus Fire pondered as his Jammers appeared, **"Whatever. Jammers!"**

"Predation: Vulcan."

**=BATTLECARD – P-P-PR-PREDATION: V-V-V-VULCAN!=**

Ryuusei's right arm glowed before shifting into a new weapon. It was a vivid orange in color with three gold-colored blasters in a triangular formation. It began to spin before he released a barrage of shots at the Jammers, striking a few of them. He used one Jammer as a stepping-stone and jumped into the air. As he spun in the air, Ryuusei summoned a second Vulcan and open fired. The moment he landed, the remaining Jammers exploded from the energy shots that had torn into them.

_"Kid, go Super-1. I want to see if one of the original 13 is strong enough for fighting an FM-Ian General."_

"A General?" Ryuusei repeated.

**=R-R-R-RIDER CH-CH-CHANGE: S-S-S-SUPER-1=**

**"Heh. A different form? No matter. You're weak no matter what,"** Taurus Fire chuckled.

"Uwoohohoh!-!-! Toh!-!" Super-1 declared as he jumped high into the air, "**Super…Rider…Whirlwind Kiiiick**!-!"

Taurus Fire raised his left arm and blocked the kick. He grunted as part of the roof they were on was starting to get deeper.

**"So you control gravity…amusing,"** Taurus Fire snorted, **"Fire Breath!"**

The flames on his arms erupted even bigger than before. Super-1 cried out as he was struck with a steam of fire that erupted from Taurus Fire's snout, shattering a fence and causing him to impact the ground, making a small crater. Super-1 grunted as he stood up, clutching a side. He looked down and his eyes widened. A part of his jumpsuit had been torn revealing…_robotics_?! Taurus Fire's landing was the only thing that distracted him from the sight.

"Damn…it…" Super-1 growled, "**Change!-! Heat-Cold Hand!-!**"

**"Fire Breath!"**

"**Super Low Temp Freezing Gas!-!**" Super-1 declared as he aimed his left fist at Taurus Fire.

An intense blast of icy gas erupted from the glove. The two attacks collided and canceled one another out.

**"Nani?!"** Taurus Fire gasped, **"Who are you, Traitor?!"**

_"Before this form was a martial artist, he was born as the Cyborg **S-1**,"_ WarRock replied as Super-1's 'bug eyes' flashed with each word, _"Born for the dreams of Humanity…his life…his _fists_ were for those dreams."_

**"Hmph…Humanity's Dreams…Those who spout shit like that are the ones that die first,"** Taurus Fire snorted as Jammers appeared all over.

_'I'm not sure if I'm thankful that today was Saturday or not…'_ Super-1 thought.

* * *

Hmm…Where is it?" Bob pondered in his police vehicle, currently operated by a program so he could look at his Transer.

=Yo!= Bob screamed as he turned to a nearby Air Display to see Ace's face on it, grinning =How goes the goose chase?=

"It's not a goose chase, commissioner!"

=Yare, yare…I was just teasing= Ace chuckled.

_'Onore, Eos…'_ Bob thought with an eye twitch.

=Anyways…There's a disturbance. It's coming from the high school near your location. One of our satellites managed to get a picture. Apparently, Ryuusei is there…fighting some big red cow that's breathing fire= Ace explained.

"A…A cow?"

=I think it's a cow. Anyways, go there immediately=

"Roger," Bob nodded as he turned on the sirens and quickly switched to 'MANUAL' to drive off towards the high school.

* * *

Super-1 jumped over a small explosion from the guns of a Jammer. His hands flashed from green to blue with the backs resembling gold lightning.

"**Elek Hands**!" Super-1 declared before thrusting his left hand into the air, causing a barrage of electric beams to strike the around around him with the force of 10,000 volts.

**"Ox Tackle!"** Taurus Fire bellowed as he charged at Super-1, the Rider barely dodging to attack, **"Why you…"**

"Tch. More of you?" Super-1 and Taurus Fire tensed as they looked around, "Man…Pain in my bum…"

**"Who's there?"** Taurus Fire demanded.

It was then they heard a whistle. They turned to see a figure jumped out of a tree nearby. Super-1 almost thought it was Fourze, until he noticed a few differences. Where Fourze was white, he was black with bronze armor on his wrists and shins. The orange was green with violet strips going from the limbs to the belt, which seemed a bit sleeker than the FourzeDriver and was missing the little 'Fourze' visor on it.

Unlike the FourzeDriver, the switches were replaced with strange USB devices that were slotted below the red switches, the top halves instead depicting a word that seemed to be based on something. The first was a 'B' made from a fire, the next was a 'G' made of water, then a 'Q' that seemed to have been made rumbling and crumbling as if it were in an earthquake, and then a 'C' that seemed to be made of copter blades and white wind.

Each wrist and shin on this Fourze-like Rider were were differently with all sporting the same round shape instead of the shapes on Fourze's limbs. The round space on his right gauntlet was colored red, the right ankle blue, the left leg brown, and the left arm green. The face-mask was replaced with a more rounded-out one, reminiscent to Kamen Rider Black's helmet, but with black and bronze coloring with the optics being a vivid shade of green.

"Heh…" the Fourze-like Rider chuckled before crouching down, "**Denpa Kitaaaaaaa~!**"

As he cried out, he stood up and spread his arms out above him, the hands in fists. Soon, he stopped and pointed at Taurus Fire and Super-1.

"**Kamen Rider Genex! It's time to Rock and Ride!**" the new Rider declared.

**CUE: ENDLESS PLAY**

"K…Kamen Rider Genex?" Super-1 repeated as WarRock cried out in realization.

_"That's him! He's the one with the AM-Ian wavelength!"_ WarRock exclaimed.

**"An AM-Ian?!"** Taurus Fire gasped as Genex cracked his knuckles, **"Jammers!"**

"These punks again?" Genex sighed in annoyance as more Jammers showed up to fight him as Taurus Fire began to fight against Super-1 once more.

Genex back-flipped from a shot sent at him by a Jammer and slammed the back of his fists into two Jammers behind him once he finished his back-flips. He caught them by their opened maws and threw them into more Jammers. He pressed a button on his onyx switch, causing the 'Q' to light up in synch with the brown circle on his left ankle.

**=QUAKE!=**

His left ankle glowed with data-like energy before transforming into a gadget resembling a large, wide piston cylinder. On the bottom of the cylinder was a 'Q' design. Genex raised his leg and stomped down on the ground, causing a small quake to erupt from the impact that knocked over the Jammers. He pressed the button once more and the Quake Module vanished. He proceeded to press the aquamarine device and the 'G' lit up in unison with the one on his right ankle.

**=GYSER!=**

His right ankle glowed before turning into a hydroelectric generator; his foot sticking out the bottom with a pair of 'Gs' on the sides of the generator. On the back of his leg was a single slot that was aquamarine in color like the hydroelectric generator. It lit up before he shot off on a spray of pressurized water. He cut it off and performed a roundhouse, letting it go off once more and form the water into a blade, easily slicing through the Jammers and causing them to explode.

Nearby, Super-1 held up his hands once more. They had turned a brilliant red with bulky silver attachments.

"**Five Hands: Power Hands**!" Super-1 declared before grabbing the charging Taurus Fire by his horns and actually stopped him.

**"Nani?!"** Taurus Fire gasped before Super-1 grunted as he lifted the bovine into the air and threw him through a tree.

_"Super-1's power hands can easily lift up 50 tons! You're not anywhere near as heavy…unless your stupidity counts!" _WarRock taunted until Super-1 had to duck a much larger Fire Breath, _"Oh boy…He's livid now."_

**"Berserk Punch!"** Taurus Fire roared, his entire body glowing a vivid red, before unleashing a barrage of fire-made punches each the size of the FM-Ian.

"Oh shit," Super-1 paled before he was struck by the barrage, forcing him into a wall and cancelling his Rider Change, "Ugh…"

**"I don't care about the damn key anymore! Now I just want to rip you to shreds, Omega-Xis!"** Taurus Fire roared before a barrage of blasts knocked him back a few meters, **"Nani?!"**

Genex waved with his left hand. Currently, his right arm had a large, slender cylinder mounted on top. It appeared to be a cannon of some sort, the barrel's mouth facing back, and the front attached with a cubic fist-shaped battering ram. On each of the 'fingers' of the 'fist' was a single 'B.'

"Little punk!" Taurus Fire growled as he got back up on his feet, "Maybe I should get rid of you first!"

"Yeah?! Well go ahead and try it!" Genex taunted as he held onto his blaster with his left hand and rotated it 90 degrees.

He then aimed and fired a few burning volleys at Taurus. But the blasts had no effect as the FM-Ian continued to walk towards him. In fact, it seemed to only make Taurus Fire's own flames get bigger.

"Nice try! But in case you've forgotten, _fire_'s my elemental finesse! All you're doing is making me stronger!" Taurus scoffed before he charged at the rider.

He made a successful impact as Genex was thrown a fair distance across the area before he landed hard on his back, disabling his Blaster Module from the impact. The red device on his belt ejected before Genex put it back into its slot.

"Ugh! I guess that didn't work..." Genex winched as he sat up.

"Hold on!" the Rider spotted Ryuusei rushing towards him attempting to help him.

"No wait!" Genex halted them with a call before he managed to sit with his legs and arms crossed, "It's okay. I got this; watch!" he whined.

Ryuusei decided to stand by and let Genex get back on his feet. He then pressed the button on the farther left switch and the green disc glowed.

**=COPTER!=**

Pieces of green armor were placed over his arm, with a four-bladed rotor attached, each blade inscribed with a 'C.' A pair of metal flanks folded out and moved the rotor facing his hand, held by a handle. With the press of a button, the blades rotated and sent a continuous gust of wing at Taurus. But the bull's build was too sturdy to be moved. He charged again with his horns down and his flames burning hotter.

But Taurus then felt a burning of his own, which caused him to lose his balance and momentum, and tumbled down. As the bull got back up, he saw Genex with his right leg stuck out and Geyser Module active. Genex dodged a stream of flame from Taurus before he charged in and performed a roundhouse kick, damaging Taurus with a blade of water. With his back facing the bull, he did a backflip and hit Taurus with another water blade before disabling both Copter and Geyser Modules, and activating the switch on his far right.

**=BLASTER!=**

With Blaster active, he landed a couple of hard blows before releasing a hard uppercut sending Taurus flying onto his back. Genex gave him no time to recover as the Blaster Module ignited and sent Genex flying and slammed into the composting Taurus Fire before both of them went soaring into the sky.

"That's it! I'm through playing around!" Taurus Fire groaned/snarled as he was about to hit Genex with another fire blast until Genex slipped him off and left him to fall.

Genex then steered his Blaster and flew after him. Activating his Quake switch, he called out his Quake Module. He yanked on the lever on the right of his belt before the two active switches lit up and its modules glowed.

**=BLASTER! QUAKE! MAXIMUM BREAK!=**

The flames of his Blaster Module were exhausted at a faster rate, the flames turning a brilliant blue (A/N: the strongest flames in the world are blue flames), while the Quake Module pumped inward and out from the bottom just as fast. Genex flew at Taurus with his Quake Module pointed outward as he yelled...

"**Rider Magma Magnum Kick!**"

His entire body glowed with geothermal energy as he made impact with Taurus. His Quake Module kept pounding the bull to no end before he finally shattered and exploded. Genex pointed his Blaster Module upward before he was close to the ground to use the lift to slowly land safely to the ground, before he deactivated the Quake Module. Genex smirked as he hefted his blaster onto his right shoulder upon landing.

"Wow…" Ryuusei blinked under his mask as Genex walked over to them, "Uh…Thanks?" It was then he had to dodge the fireball Genex sent with his Blaster Module, "Nani?!"

_"I know you're an FM-Ian,"_ Genex informed, his 'bug eyes' flashing, _"Prepare to die."_

"What?!" Ryuusei gasped before changing his frequencies and zipped out of there before Genex could try again.

"Man…This is troublesome…Oi, **Gen-Nexus**, why'd you do that?" Genex complained as he turned off the Blaster, "You know I hate it when you take over my limbs like that."

_"It was for good reason. That figure was giving off **Andromeda**'s Denpa Signal,"_ Genex's 'bug eyes' flashed on and off with each word.

"Nani?!" Genex gasped.

* * *

"I don't get it, why'd he attack us?" Geo pondered as he stood in the planetarium once more.

_"I'm not sure, kid. But it's obvious that the guy was half-AM-Ian."_

"AM-Ian?" Geo looked at his CosmicDriver's screen.

_"Yeah. I told you before, didn't I? Long ago, when I was just a little brat, there was a planet called **Planet AM**. One day, our king just decided to use the Andromeda Key and blow it up. The story is is that the AM-Ians were planning on going to war with us,"_ WarRock explained, _"Never expected there to be any survivors of the **Day of Frequency Shift**."_

"Frequency Shift?"

_"AM-Ians being known all over being replaced by the renowned FM-Ians."_

"Oh. You mean like a shift in radio frequencies from AM to FM."

_"What?"_

"Never mind," Geo rolled his eyes, "But still, I'm not sure if we could have beaten Taurus Fire without that guy."

_"We had him on the ropes!"_ WarRock argued.

"We were outnumbered and he kept on getting cheap shots on us when we were dealing with a few Jammers," Geo replied.

_"Heh. That's all Taurus Fire is, even when he's in a Denpa Henkan; a one-trick pony."_

"There you are!" Jason exclaimed as he ran in, "Man, didn't you hear the explosions outside?"

"…There were explosions?" Geo asked.

"Well, dis here place sure is thick," the two turned to see Bob Copper approach.

"Who are you?" Geo asked.

"Detective Bob Copper. Guess I won't be getting' much from you," Copper noted at Geo before looking at Jason, "What did ya hear?"

"Hear nothing. I saw the thing. It was a giant red cow that breathed fire!"

"Huh…Dat's what da report said," Copper noted, "Did ya see anythin' else?"

"Hai. Before that, the roof exploded and this guy in blue and silver seemed to have kicked the cow off it," Jason replied, "He looked kinda cool. Almost like he was supposed to be a guy from space!"

"Space?"

"Though, I kinda ran back inside before I got to see anything else. Was trying to find Geo here and get out of the place," Jason replied.

* * *

"I can't believe I was scolded again. I really am just a worthless meathead. At this rate, the Prez won't need me around…" Bud sighed, sitting at a bench at the empty park after Luna had decided to 'correct' Bud and Zack on some stuff from earlier, "Nobody will. I'll go back to being all alone. I don't want that…never again…"

_"Heh-heh-heh. I can feel it…the **Frequency of Loneliness**…"_

"Wh-Who's there?!" Bud demanded before his Transer opened to reveal a Taurus Fire-like being on the screen, seemingly made of fire-like radiation and bits of armor of Taurus Fire with the horns made of that fire radiation, "Ah!-! A g-g-ghost!-! I'm sorry I ha you last night, Mr. Pork Chops!-!-!"

_"I am not a frickin' Ghost!-!-!"_ Taurus roared, _"And Pork is a pig! I am a bull, you ass-brat! Get it right! Pigs are for Pork Chops!-!-!"_

"Hiiiiii!-!-! Y-Yes sir!"

_"…Ahem. Now listen up, Bud Bison…"_

"H-h-how did ya know my name?" Bud gulped.

_"I know a few things about you, Bud Bison, by merely overhearing your scolding by the blond earlier. You may all m 'Taurus.' I am an FM-Ian from Planet FM. I was drawn here by your **Loneliness Wave**."_

"Loneliness Wave?"

_"The waves formed from negative emotions. Anger, sadness, depression, rage, and anything related to those things. Bud, you're a smart boy…If you allow me to occupy the crevice in your heart, I could give you power, and…If you were to show that power to this 'Prez' you spoke of…"_ Taurus chuckled, _"Well let's just say you would never be alone ever again."_

"Show her the power? How do I do that?" Bud asked.

Taurus smirked, _"Don't worry. Leave everything to me. Now allow me to enter your heart! Unless you would rather like to return to loneliness?"_

"…I don't want to be alone."

* * *

**Next time on 'Kamen Rider Ryuusei:'**

**Genex: I will not allow a single FM-Ian that invades this world to live.  
**

**Saito: A grudge should never be kept. Eventually, it will just engulf your entire person and make you lose sight of who you are.  
**

**WarRock: Oi! Focus on saving lives, not your revenge!**

**Luna: Save me!**

**Ryuusei/Genex: Rider Double Kick!**

**Frequency 5: Changing Currents: Double Riders  
**

**Wave Battle, Ride On!**

* * *

**Me: Was this bad? Good? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Kamen Rider Genex, Gen-Nexus, and Jason Hutchins are all owned by Colossal Fighter GX.  
**


End file.
